Maximum Ride The Ultimate Ride
by MaximumRideFan19
Summary: Maximum Ride gets exactly what she deserves...!FAXNESS!
1. Ultimate Ride

**Maximum Ride-The Ultimate Ride**

Me and the flock had settled down in a cosy yet old abandoned house in the woods. We had been chased all through the night by erasers and we were holding our chests with our hands to stop our hearts from pounding out of it.

There was 3 rooms so Angel and Nudge shared one room, Gazzy and Iggy shared another and I had to share with Fang.

I didn't mind sharing with Fang as he was always so quiet and peaceful. Although, saying this, inside i was screaming of happiness every time we got to share a room together and I'm pretty sure he was too, but we never admitted our feelings to anyone.

It was around 7.00pm and the kids were all settled and managed to get the old,dusty T.V working again.

Me and Fang were sitting quite close together on the e sofa, when i noticed something out of the ordinary.

Fang had this strange look on his face. A smile. But it was no normal smile for Fang. I've known Fang my whole life and the only time i have seen him smiling like that was when.... was when we were together in a cave hiding from erasers and separated from the flock and he kissed me. Suddenly Fang turned to look at me still smiling his beautiful smile. I asked him if he was okay and all he replied was "yeah".

Fang got up from the sofa as the kids were all sitting on the floor and headed for the stairs. I just thought that he needed the toilet or something but about 10 minutes later he still hadn't returned. So i prized myself up of the soft, broken cushions and snuck upstairs. As i tiptoed passed my room i noticed a figure and I instantly assumed eraser but as I turned and looked more carefully, I noticed it wasn't an eraser, but Fang.

"Fang what's wrong? What are you doing in my room?" i asked worriedly. He gazed at me yet again still smiling at me making me just want to run over to him and kiss his face off.

I blushed at the thought of this and tried to regain control. Fang was laying on my bed proped up on his elbows staring at my whole presence. It was though he was looking deep into my soul, searching for something. All I could do was just stand there, frozen in time and glaring at him till finally, he spoke.

"It's about time, I've been waiting for you." Fang said sexily.

"Waiting for me? Why?" I replied huskily. I could see that something definitely wasn't right with him.

"Well..." Fang began " Why don't you come here and find out" He urged to me in a deep, sexy voice.

My heart started to pound in my chest once again as I realised things would be different from now on.

I crept slowly forwards to Fang not taking my eyes off of his in case I missed something. His shirt was half open, revealing his unbelievably toned muscular chest underneath. I felt myself get wetter and wetter staring at his naked flesh.

"That's it come closer Max". Fang smirked. I stopped moving when I reached the foot of my bed. He sat up a little and put his arms around my waist cradling me like a baby that needed protecting from dangerous monsters.

"Fang what's going on?" I asked him waiting for an answer.

"Max you know exactly what's going on. Don't pretend that you don't want this" He replied softly.

"But I...I." I stuttered trying to think of a good reply but nothing came out.

"No buts Max,you know you want me,don't deny it to me" Fang said and I could of swore that I nodded in agreement without realising.

I felt a warm pair of soft hands slide up my back and onto my shoulders. I closed my eyes feeling relaxed and unharmed.

Fand grabbed me along the waist once again and pulled me onto the bed.

Before I could say anything he quickly pressed his lips on mine and wrapped his strong muscly arms around me. I didn't want to resist because i loved Fang so much and he knew it. Instead, I acted with Fang and kissed back putting my hands behind his head and to kiss him harder.

A few groans of excitement slipped out of my mouth and Fang was loving every minute of it. He shoved his hands up my shirt and into my warm padded bra. He began to grope my breasts and rub my nipples with his thumbs. More moans slipped out and i felt a hot rush of embarrassment come over me. Fang knew exactly what i liked.

I never knew Fang could be so passionate. His kisses felt so nice against mine that it was unreal. Everything about him made me go crazy, his touch, his smile, his laugh, his words. He was like a plate of jelly i could just sink into.

He continued to grope me and squeeze me leaving marks on my neck where he had been sucking furiously.

Now my shirt was ripped off by Fang and he started on my trouser buttons.

"Ughh Fang I love you" I gasped through our kisses.

"Your so beautiful Maximum Ride, I love you too" He soothed. I felt so happy and relaxed like all my troubles had gone away. All I could focus on was Fang. I tugged away at his shirt and pulled it off his sexy body. I gazed in awe at his muscles and ran my hands over them. I felt like I was in heaven.

"Fang take your trousers off" I pleaded. I saw the smirk on his face when he heard those words. It didn't take him long to take them off and he laid by the side of me on the bed, kissing my neck and torso. His hands ran over my body and made me shiver suddenly. I was lost in his dark silent eyes and I think he was lost in mine.

I had my pants and bra on and Fang had just his boxers on. I felt so exposed but i didn't care, because I was with the man I love. Suddenly, his hand slid from my breasts down into my pants unexpectedly. I quivered and blushed but when he kissed my arm i felt safe again. His hand continued into my wet pants and i rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Fang smirked at me and rubbed around my genitals. I groaned and tried to keep it in.

"Don't do that, I wanna hear you moan" Fang said as though he had just read my mind. I giggled and raised my legs up wanting Fang to do more. He played about with my clit making me gasp for breath and moan with excitement. Fang bit his lower lip and stared at me hornily.

He rubbed his erection against my hip and made me feel even wetter. I put my left hand down by my side and stroked over Fangs wet boxers. It surprised me how wet Fang was so I pulled my hand away quickly. Fang soon grabbed it with his right hand and placed it inside his boxers where i gently stroked his erection.

The kids were still downstairs watching T.V as we were so quiet we could her them all down stairs debating over a program called Who wants to be a millionnaire. For some reason they love that program and ever weekend they watch it for hours.

I moved my concentration back to Fang who was now probing my entrance with his middle finger. I let out a reassuring moan to let him know I want him to continue. He knew exactly what I meant and continued, giving me a little smile.

Fang twisted me round so he was between my legs on his knees and spread my legs around him. He then inserted his middle finger into me and i bit my lower lip. It felt so good and when he started thrusting his finger in and out, it was like being re-born into heaven.

"Louder, Max, moan louder for me" I heard Fang command to me. He was thrusting his finger in and out so fast I could hear the squelching of my own lubrication passing in and out of my body.

"Mmmm Fang, its so good." I told him but I think he still expected more of me. Just then i began to feel a little uncomfortable in my area down below. I felt as though my skin was being stretched some more. I opened my eyes and looked down at Fang. He was looking up at me grinning and i saw him very slowly moving two fingers inside me. He moved them faster and faster in me, making me moan more and more. It was the best thing i had experienced yet. I wrapped my legs around Fang some more, but then suddenly, he stopped altogether.

"Fang whats wrong? Why did you stop? I begged.

"Because your ready for the next step." I replied. I thought of what he could of meant and then it hit me.

I took a glimpse of Fang taking off his boxers and I stared at his manhood. He was so big and muscular even removed my pants from my ankles and placed them on the floor with his. He laid in between my legs like before, except this time, I knew what was about to happen. His face was in line with mine and he looked into my eyes.

"Are you ready for this beautiful?" He asked me. I looked at him, grinned and bit my lip. Fang could tell I said yes.

He held his hard penis in his right hand and with the other held himself up on top of me.

I felt him probe at me with his erection and begin to slide it jently in. It hurt quite a bit at first, gritting my teeth as Fang reassured me it was okay. I shut my eyes tight waiting for the pain to be over hoping that I wouldn't bleed all over Fang.

I felt him dig deeper into my walls and then I knew he was fully in.

I a took few deep breaths as did Fang before he started to thrust inside me. It gradually got better and better and we found ourselves moaning and groaning together in pleasure. I was enjoying every moment of it. Fang felt so hard inside me it was unreal. I only then realised that I had lost my virginity to... Fang. The man I love. He was pounding me so fast that he was sweating and trembling with pleasure. He grabbed my legs and placed them on top of my shoulders. His penis penetrated me even better than before and I could feel his whole soul inside me. I felt wetter and wetter and moaned louder with every hard thrust. I gazed into Fangs dark eyes and he smiled, panting and gasping out of breath.

"Max, I'm...I'm gonna..." Fang stuttered. Fang never stutters I thought. But then I knew what he was going to say.

" Ughhhhhh, MAX! YEAH!" Fang gasped as he let out an Almighty moan yelling my name. I felt a warm, hot substance inside me and made me scream out Fangs name also.

Fang was trembling and gasping for fresh air. I'd never experienced anything as amazing as that ever before. I kissed Fang on the forehead and watched him collapse at my side. He lay there for a few minutes catching his breath. As we both lay there we gradually began to fall asleep.

That was the ultimate ride of my life.


	2. Hormones

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and reallly liked my story :D**_

_**I will be writing more as people have been asking for more so I'll give you more:P**_

_**Happy Reading:D**_

_**-KimmiX**_

It has been a couple of days since me and Fang had the most amazing experience of our lives and now, yet again, we were on the run from those dreaded erasers.

We decided to head towards a slightly more warmer climate as Angel was winging about how cold it is.

We spotted a modern looking hotel and decided it would be a good idea to stay there for the night.

We managed to somehow lose the erasers for now, but they will return. They always do!

The sun was begining to set over the horizon and the flock were getting tired. I put them in their room of the hotel and me and Fang decided to go out flying to talk about our relationship. Boy, did I ever hate thoes conversations.

"So, I suppose me and you, are like,a couple now?" Fang asked quickly.

"I guess we are yeah." I replied with a smile.

We sat on the roof of the hotel with our feet hanging off the edge and out hands touching. It kinda felt like a dream but i knew all that was good had to come to an end sooner or later.

Just as i said that, some faint footsteps could be heard behind us on the gravel.

I glanced at Fang with my serious face, expecting an eraser.

I didn't want to turn around and i could tell by the look on Fangs face he didn't want to either.

We both ended up turning our heads at the same time, only to get knocked on the head with a rather heavy object that almost took me out.

I blinked and slowly raised my head to see where Fang was.

He had been dragged behind be by something and all i could see was his faint outline laying on the floor.

My sight was hazy and the more i tried to clear it, the more fuzzier it bacame.

I cried out Fangs name in confusion as well as pain, only to get no answer.

But then suddenly, I heard his low muffled cried comming from behind me. My vision appeared clearer but still hazy as i tried to focus on Fang.

I saw someone standing above him, who appeared to be wearing a white long coat of some sort. Just like the whitecoats in the school...

I blinked twice and stumbled to stand on my feet, realising that it was a whitecoat who was standing above Fang.

My vision had cleared up and just in time to see the whitecoat stick a large needle into Fangs arm.

I watched as a strange liquid was forced into Fangs bloodstream and as soon as my reactions kicked in i swooped over and knocked the whitecoat off the building. Harsh i know, but it had to be done.

I could tell Fang was in alot of pain, so i knelt down beside him and held him up.

"What the hell just happened?"He asked me unaware of what happened myself.

"I think he injected you with something" I replied, stating the obvious.

"No kidding" He chuckled as he grasped his arm with his hand. I picked him off the floor and helped him into our room where i placed him on the bed.

He was in a black shirt and a pair of thin tracksuit bottoms which he sometimes sleeps in.

I put the covers over him and he fell almost instantly asleep.

So much for goodnight i though.

I woke up rather late the next morning. Getting hit on the head is more tiring than i realised. I noticed Fang wasn't next to me and realised he was in the shower and had left the door slightly open so steam was seeping out. I was very tempted to get out of bed and peer through the door just for one quick look. I nearly stayed in bed but i couldn't miss out on taking a peek while Fang was in the shower. I wouldn't let myself live if i didn't.

I snuck out of bed and moved the door slowly apart hoping that it wouldn't make a noise.

I looked but couldn't see him so i pushed the door even more apart and then i saw him washing out the soap from his gorgeous dark hair.

I bit my bottom lip and watched eagerly as he continued. I looked back into the room just to double check i wasnt being watched by anyone and peeked back in for some more. I looked in the shower, but Fang wasn't in there.

I looked around as much as i could and realised he must have got out. The shower was still running and everything was silent in the bathroom untill the door swung open and out appeared Fang with a towel around his bottom half still dripping wet from his shower. Theres nothing that turns me on more than seeing Fang dripping wet with no clothes on.

I stumbled backwards slightly and stared into Fangs dark luring eyes innocently.

His hair was dripping wet infront of his face and he was smiling at me which always makes my heart skip a beat.

"Heyy"Fang said still smiling.

"I need to use the toilet" I quickly lied but Fang could tell when i was lieing so i just chuckled at my own stupidity.

"I was waiting to see how long it would take you"Fang laughed fiddling with his towel. As if i haven't already noticed i though.

"What do you mean?"I asked confused.

"I was waiting to see how long it would take you to notice I was in the shower. I left the door open specially for you" Fang winked at me.

"Oh you did? Why's that?" I asked stupidly when it was obvious that he wanted me to join him in the shower.

As though Fang read my mind he took my hand and slowly pulled me in the bathroom and closed the door.

My heart was pounding as Fang led me in the bathroom not knowing what he was going to do to me.

He grabbed hold of my pyjama shirt and slowly began to lift it up and over my head.

I blushed a little and put my arms up to let it slide off.

I looked into Fangs eyes drawing me in who was looking at my body. It was only then that i realised i wasn't wearing a bra and quickly shoved my arms infront of them to hide them in embaracement.

Fang then looked up at me and smiled and pulled my arms away from my breasts and began to look at them again like they was something he'd never seen before.

He then tugged at my pyjama bottoms and pulled them down so fast i didn't even have a chance to blink. And guess what, i was wearing no underwear,so by now you can probably guess i was as red as a tomato and my heart was pounding like crazy.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer to him, staring into his eyes.

He did seem a little different. His face was more...concentrated than i had ever seen it before.

"F-fang, are you okay?" I stuttered trying to figure out why he was acting so differently.

It was like his face had changed and he was just completely...

"_Sexed up__" _Said the voice in my head.

My voice was back with more fun and riddles. Great.

There was silence.

But sexed up? Fang is... horny i guess. I mean i am standing in front of him naked, but now that i think of it, he looked a little bit like this when he opened the door really fast.

_"Now you see."_ Said the voice once again.

See what? Whats there to see voice? Tell me?...

_"The liquid in the needle was full of the male hormone testosterone. It looks like the whitecoats have something planned. I can't help you with this one. I'm sorry, Maximum."_ The voice finished.

So what does that mean? Hormones? How bad can it be?

Right?

There was no answer...

Fang pressed his lips urgently against mine like he had never done before. I reacted quickly and pushed my tongue into his mouth, feeling his tongue pass along mine and into my mouth.

My hands automatically grabbed his sides and ran up to his muscular chest still wet from his shower. He put his hands behind my neck and held my head so he could kiss me more harder than before.

A few whimpers escaped my mouth and Fang giggled as he seemed to be loving every minute of it.

I noticed his towel was still tightly wrapped around his bottom half and i could just see his manhood bulging out from it, touching me as Fang leaned in close to kiss me.

I felt as though all the air in the room had disappeared and replaced itself with hot humid air.

As Fang was kissing me passionately, i struggled to breathe and pulled away from him, looking into his dark, sexy eyes as i did so.

He looked into my eyes and realised that i probably couldn't breathe with him smothering me and just smiled.

I smiled back taking in the whole of his body, glimpsing at the bulge underneath his towel and grinning.

Fang noticed i was looking and so he grabbed the towel around his waist and pulled it off.

I turned my head the other way and blushed furiously hoping Fang couldn't see.

"Don't hide under your hair Max" Fang said slowly grabbing my attention. He held my hands and pinned them to the wall behind me locking me in place so i couldn't move.

"Fang, what are you doing?" I smirked.

"Im pinning you to the wall. What does it look like." He replied with his concentrated face taking over him again.

_"That's not all he has planned for you Maximum. I think it is best if you skip this one out, at least untill I can figure out why they injected Fang with hormones. Stay away from Fang untill this is over."_ The voice suddenly finished.

Fang began to kiss my neck and slowly begin to kiss down my neck to my chest._I_

"Fang, my voice is telling me that we shouldn't do this, at least untill we know what the whitecoats have planned." I began.

But Fang took no notice and carried on until he got to my breasts. He grabbed them with his mouth still pinning me down against the wall and sucked really hard making me wince and feel uncomfortable. I tried to push Fang off with my legs but he resisted and continued to suck hard on my nipples.

_"You have to make him stop before he goes too far, Max."_ The voice added in abruptly.

"Fang, your hurting me, please stop."I cried looking down a what he was doing to me.

He looked up at me and released his pressure on my hands and apologised. I smiled at him and he smirked back and i knew this wasn't the end of it.

He stood up straight and came right up close to meand kissed me on the lips. He dug his hips into mine as he kissed me and i felt him digging his erection into me.

He wrapped his right leg around my left leg and tried to move it over to the side to get me to open my legs up more. Fang had unbelievably strong legs so he moved my leg over quite easily. He put his left elbow onto my hand and pinned it down along with my other hand while he used his spare hand to guide his erection into me.

I could hear my voice in my head whispering to me over and over again for me to get out and stay away from Fang. I could see why, he was very different from normal.

Fang was usually very shy but now he seemed a totally different person. He was even trying to force his manhood inside me but i was listening to my voice and trying as hard as i could to resist.

He had his manhood in exactly the right place and there was nothing i wanted more than for him to make love to me once again, just as he had done before. All i had to do was to simply relax and let him but my voice was telling me otherwise and whatever the whitecoats had planned, might include having sex.

"You see how hard your making me Max? You know you want me again just stop tensing and let me in baby." Fang whispered softly in my ear that sent a chill down my spine. His words made my heart skip a beat and i nearly gave in to temptation, but as soon as i relaxed Fang tried to slide himself into me again. I tensed up quickly but it didn't make much difference because he was already partially inside me and tensing would only cause me more pain.

_"I told you to get away, but you didn't listen"_ The voice broke in.

I had no choice but to let him now and as soon as he started thrusting it was like heaven all over again. This time Fang was more passionate than before and he talked sexily too me that turned me on even more.

As Fang was reaching his climax, there was a noise at the door.

All my attention turned to that noise and i realised it was Angel comming in the door.

"Fang, Angel is coming in the door we better get dressed before she see's us" I panted to him looking around for my clothes.

I could tell Fang didn't want to stop until he came inside me but I didn't want to take the risk of Angel spotting us together.

I managed to push Fang off me and he stumbled back looking at me puzzled. I bent down to grab my clothes and Fang shot behind me and started thrusting me from behind. I fell forward and Fang picked me up again. By this time, I was hurting and tired and all I wanted to do was to go to sleep but Fang wouldn't let me go again. I struggled to get away but he clung to me tightly and continued until he was satisfied that he was finished.

His breaths were getting deeper and deeper and i could tell he was close. He began saying my name over and over and i was scared the whole time Angel was going to hear. I began to hear Angel talking to Nudge outside when Fang let out a rather loud orgasm as he came inside me.

I sqirmed out of his grip and i shoved my clothes on and watched him trembling on the floor.

I left him there and went to see what Angel and Nudge were talking about. Fang looked up at me sweetly from the floor on his hands and knees and i felt bad just leaving him there but i had no choice. Angel and Nudge were gossiping about what they were going to have for breakfast and unlucky me had to do the honours and make it.

Fang came down for some breakfast and sat quietly in the corner, almost like he was a different person again. Like the old Fang.

_"It appears that i may have found out exactly what the whitecoats are planning, Maximum. Im affraid it isn't good news._


	3. sensible Max

When you think that your life couldn't possibly get any worse, it always does.

Sitting at the breakfast table wondering what has happened and what you did to deserve this. Sound familiar?

Almost every day something happens like this to me and im always left wondering why.

Fang was different, not his usual self and we have the whitecoats to blame for that. He was like a ravaging animal that craved on passion and lust. Not the quiet innocent Fang i used to know.

But something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

_"Maximum, im affraid to tell you that the whitecoats are trying to make Fang have sex with you so he can get you pregnant. They want to see and study the child when it is born and use the child for thier own purposes"._ The voice spoke again.

I couldn't believe what i had just heard. I froze up, staring into space over the breakfast table knowing that everyone must have been looking at me.

"Max, are you alright?" Nudge asked me.

"Oh, yeah im fine" I lied. I couldn't tell the others what i had heard. I didn't even know if i could tell Fang. But i had to do something before it happened all over again.

I finished my breakfast and hurried back to my room in hope than Fang would eventually follow me.

I was right and after only just a couple of minutes of waiting he came and found me in my room.

"Fang, we have to talk" I said as he walked closer to me

"What about?" He asked softly.

"Its about that injection the whitecoat gave you. Jeb told me something." I began

"Am i dying?" Fang asked quickly

"Jesus no! He told me that they are trying to get you to have sex with me till i get pregnant so then they can study our child and do whatever they want with it" I explained.

There was a long pause. I studied his face. His eyes were completely black with no emotions, yet i could still tell that all sorts of things were racing through his mind.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked suddenly.

"Well, i definately dont want to get pregnant so next time we make love we will have to use protection." I added.

I bet the whitecoats never thought of that did they.

_"Be careful Maximum, they are cleverer than you think."_ Jeb broke in.

You had to ruin the moment didn't you.

For a second i could of swore i heard him laugh but i quickly turned my attention to Fang who was standing in the doorway with his head against it looking away from me.

Fang turned and nodded at me and came and sat next to me.

I asked him how it feels to be like two different people. One minute he's the normal quiet Fang and the next he is all over me like an animal.

He said it feels as though his body is being taken over by the will to be intimate. He just wants to fuck me really bad and his actions take over.

I thought it was actually quite sexy that he felt like this. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me. If not, more!

"Fang got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked supprised.

"I'm just going for a little walk." He said just as he turned around to give me one of the most sexiest smiles ever.

What was that boy up to?

I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes for just a second, but when i opened them again i could see Fang looking down at me.

"Fang, what are you doing? What happened?" I mumbled groggily rubbing my tired eyes.

"Umm from where i was standing it looks like you fell asleep." He chuckled at me.

"Oh..." I replied. I felt rather stupid for some reason but i forced my lazy bones up and onto my feet.

I saw Fang with a smirk on his face looking at me waving something in his hand. I looked down and saw that Fang had got a little "protection" from the shop. I smiled shyly and quickly sat down on the edge of the bed.

_"Max, just to let you know, im affraid that isn't going to work either"._ Thevoice began abruptly.

"What do you mean? Of course it will work." I replied feeling a little angered by my voice's sudden words.

_"Remember what i told you? I told you that you should never underestimate the whitecoats. They are not as dumb as you make them out to be..."_ The voice answerd me.

"Why wont it work? How can it not work?" I asked curiously.

_"Well, ummm,trust me Max. Don't take the risk."_ He added swiftly.

I frowned and wondered what the heck he could be talking about. But i suppose he was right. I couldn't take the risk.

As Fang began to open it i told him everything my father had just told me. He also frowned and said it was only because he didn't want his daughter to have sex with him. I laughed at this. Logic, but doubtful.

I told him that i didnt want to take the risk and got up to leave the room. It broke my heart.

Just as i was about to turn out of the door i glanced back to look at Fang. Just as i did so i saw him drop the condom and look at me with what appeared to be fury in his eyes. Fang was no longer Fang.

He started running towards me and i knew what he was going to do. But before i had the chance to wait and see, i took off down the hall, running away from the guy i loved...


	4. Pretty fly for a spy guy

Running in the hotel away from the one person i cared about most. Stupid, i know.

Well after everything that Jeb had said what else could i do?

_"Your right Maximum, there isn't much else you could do."_ He chirped in.

I glanced back several times to see if Fang was still chasing me. He was. It felt like a game of cat and mouse or a game of tig that we used to play when we were kids. If only...

I kept running around corners, in rooms and over furniture as i tried to escape him but it was harder than it looked. Much harder.

I couldn't risk whatever the whitecoats were up to. I didn't want to fall victim by them like im always doing.

Sometimes i make myself feel like such a damsel in distress. I laughed at my own words noticing that Fang was right on my tail.

If i had one of course.

As i sprinted around a corner i swung around into an open door and watched Fang rush straight passed me.

I looked around at the small bedroom. The window was open a jar so i climbed out and headed for the roof.

_"When he realises that you have gone, that will be the first place he will look Max."_ Jeb said swiftly.

Oh... I said and realised he was probably right. It was the place where all this started. I giggled at the thought although i have no idea why and headed to the tall glass building opposite the hotel.

_"Another obvious place to look."_ Jeb chimed in again.

Well where do you expect me to go? The Pacific? I laughed.

He didn't answer. I looked around to spot any tall buildings but then i realised enough with the tall buildings, ill aim for a low one, more unlike me. I thought feeling smug.

I rested ontop of a pizza hut shop and thought. The smell from the shop instantly tickled my tastebuds and put me in the mood for pizza. It was also Fangs favourite. Well cheese was his favourite to be exact.

With my credit card i always carry with me, i entered the shop and brought a large cheese pizza for the whole flock. Maybe this will keep Fang from chasing after me. They say a way to the heart is through the stomach.

Flying back, feeling the cold breeze beneath my wings i slowly landed in the same window i flew out of.

I looked about to check if Fang was nearby. No sign. I sprinted down to the big dining room where i found all of the flock munching on watsits.

"Hey everyone, i hope you've all got room for cheese pizza!" I shouted over to them.

4 happy bird kids came charging over to me and placed themselves around the table. Fang was last to sit. He looked at me with his hands in his pockets looking normal. As normal as any of us could ever be anyway.

You would be suprised how much the kids love to eat. Must be a growing thing.

Fang helped me clear up and didn't say a word. Then he spoke.

"Max, im sorry." He broke out.

"I know, don't worry." I replied back with a soft gentle smile.

He came up behind me and hugged me tightly like a child holding his mother the first day of school.

"Why were you chasing after me Fang?" I wondered just remembering the incident.

"Oh, you ran from me and i thought you were playing some sort of dirty game with me." He laughed.

_"What would you say if i told you that Fang had just made all that up?"_

I ignored what Jeb had said and chuckled at Fang's stupidity. But deep down thats why i loved him. Every part of Fang, the good and the bad no matter what happens.

If looks could kill and i could see Jeb he probably would of been dead already i laughed.

_"Thanks ever so much"_ Jeb said sarcastically.

I sniggered and tried not to laugh. I focused all my attention on Fang, as usual and watched him step closer to me.

I felt him brush his soft yet cold hands across my face and gaze at me with his warm, soft angelic eyes.

I fell into a trace just looking at them and felt my knees go weak.

_"You might not want to do that Maximum. There is a spy amoungst us so be wary."_

A spy? I quickly gained control of my senses and looked about the dinning room.

Sure enough, there was a suspicious looking character in a long grey overcoat a hat and dark glasses standing at the drinks stall with a newspaper.

Very typical spy like behaviour i thought.

I pointed over to the man to get Fang to look.

"Jeb says we have an Inspector Moorse on our tails." I told Fang.

"A spy?" He asked sounding not very suprised.

We both krept a little closer to the man and watched him carefully.

So, Jeb what do you know about our spy? Do you know why he is here? I asked wanting more advice on this strange character who seemes to appear out of knowhere.

_"It appears he is watching you and Fang for some reason. Probably working for the whitecoats. I bet he has been sent to try and keep an eye on you."_ He explained.

Lovely. I thought

The dinnig room was completely empty by now and noone seemed to be anywhere in sight. Except for this strange man. Or woman.

Things sure were perfect. Fang had his hormones raging through his body, the whitecoats had something planned for us and had even sent a spy to check on us and now me and Fang were in a room all alone with him. What could be bettter. All i need is a couple of erasers to fly in and complete my day.

Saying that there was an awkward silence and erasers started flying in from every opening in sight like insects.

I may have under calculated...What seemed to be a couple was gradually turning into about 30 erasers all crowding around in a circle at once.

Now there are times like this when you just wish for once in your life that you could be wrong or even dreaming.

But no. The dream goes on and turns into a living nightmare...


	5. More bird kids?

So. Here we were in the most beautiful and modern hotel my eyes had ever seen, surrounded by at least 30 erasers.

Yaaay. Now I'm complete.

I'm thinking what did i ever do to deserve this.

"Ummm Max, i think we are surrounded?" Fang said trying to sound funny.

"No kidding" I replied with a deep tone making him look at me with his apologetic face.

All the erasers looked as though they were rearing up for a fight and im not smart but im thinking 2 against 30 is just a little bit unfair, don't you think?

I glanced over at the man standing in the corner, the one who seemed to be watching us and he was staring at all the erasers and at us. I could tell he wasn't one bit scared, so he must have been in it somehow.

One eraser jumped behind Fang and pinned him down and another and another until there was about 6 on top of him. Then i felt myself also being pinned down to the ground. I felt a sharp sting in my right arm and realised that someone was injecting me with something, just like when Fang was injected.

I screeched out in pain as the needle punctures my arm.

The only thought running through my mind was that i hope the flock are safe.

_"They are fine Max."_ Jeb said swiftly.

Well that answers that but what the heck is 30 erasers doing in a hotel dog piling me and Fang? Answer that Jeb.

_"Ummmm, well im sure there is a good reason."_ He mumbled.

A good reason?! I muffled under the crushing weight of at least 5 erasers. Don't they have anyone else to annoy? Friends, relatives, poisonous reptiles?

_"Hahahaha, ummm..."_ Jeb laughed.

Great so now your laughing at me. The one person that could guide me is laughing at me. I feel so happy.

The erasers standing around watching me and Fang get crushed were now slowly leaving the hotel. There was only one door so they all had to cram their fat arses through at once. Or they tried to anyway.

Fang managed to get up and help me up hitting a few erasers in the teeth at the same time.

"Are you alright?" Fang asked promptly.

"I'll live. I hope. Depends what was in that injection.

I chuckled at my own words and thought perhaps it was something to make me laugh. Then i just laughed even more at the thought of my stupidity.

Fang seemed a little confused but i straightened up and asked Jeb what he thought of what just happened.

_"My guess is that more hormones were injected into you like Fang. I told you they were clever but no matter. What is done is done."_

Ohh well. I'm just gonna... I'm not sure. I laughed.

Fang walked me back to where the flock were and brought me a drink.

A nice warm cup of hot chocolate. So now what was i gonna do.

_"How about take a nice long hot bath, that might help."_ Jeb insisted.

Alright then. Sounds good.

Fang looked at me with a puzzled face and i realised that Fang didn't her what Jeb had said.

Jeb said get a bath Fang.

I finished my drink and headed to the bathtub. It filled quickly and i slithered slowly into the soft, shiny bubbles and closed my eyes.

A small knock at the door disturbed my track of thought and quickly sat up.

"What!" I yelled not pleased.

"Only me,can i come in?" Fang replied huskily.

"Fang I'm in the bath, i don't need you coming in here disturbing me right now or ill just throw water at you until you leave." I replied to his question

"Oh, okay, well i just wanted to join you..." Fang trailed off.

Feeling rather bad, i told him to come in knowing that it might not have been such a good idea.

He sat next to me and just stared. Then he leaned in and kissed me on the lips with passion.

His kiss tingled my lips that sent shivers all over my body. He pulled up his sleeve and reached into the water. When he pulled his hand out of the water he had the plug and threw it across the room. I didn't say anything just laughed as he sat there and watched as the water slowly drained away.

When there was hardly any water left, Fang took off his clothes and laid on me in the tub. His eyes stared straight into mine and i could tell he was having one of his 'naughty' moments. He kissed me and caressed me and started to make love to me. I didn't even think about what i was doing or how long for, instead i just laid back and gave Fang what he loves. Me.

What seemed to be an hour turned out to be 45 minutes and we were both shattered. But we couldn't sleep, at leastnot in the bath tub anyway.

We struggled to climb out of the bath tub and forced our clothes back on.

We checked on the flock who were still happy playing about with each other, but i noticed the strange man still watching us.

"Fang i think it is time we left the hotel that man is still watching us."

"Alright, lets get the flock together then." He agreed.

We explained to the flock that some strange man was watching us and we had to leave. They didn't sound to happy about it. Gaz even threatened to blow him. Good idea but I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no to that one.

We packed up and headed out. Location unknown. Although even 100 feet up in the air, i stil felt like i was being followed, or watched by something. I turned around and glanced at the flock, all looking at the fields and forests below.

But then i saw something white behind us. Like wings.

I did a 180 turn and looked to see what i saw.

It was that man and he had wings!

I pointed to him and everyone looked. He was still wearing his big overcoat, dark glasses and was flapping towards us.

I saw Fang fly straight for him and open up a can of woopass on him.

The flock watched as Fang was punching, kicking headbutting and even spitting on this strange flying figure.

Fang managed to bang the dude up pretty well considering he was twice his size but he was getting low on energy.

"Fang, come on while he's wounded lets get out of here" I shouted over the gusting wind.

We flew as hard as our wings could flap and lost him flying through the forest.

We settled down on a tree log and got out something to eat from the kids backpacks.

That weirdo should have gone by now i said to the others, lets get moving before he finds us.

We flew up high over the trees and fields and floated in the wind. The feeling gets me every single time.

Suddenly, Fang pointed at something in the field. It appeared to be 2 people fighting each other. Who the heck would be fighting in a field in the middle of nowhere i said to myself.

"Campers?" Angel replied.

"Tramps" Gaz added laughing.

"No silly it seems to be 2 people...with wings!

"Wings? Erasers?" Fang asked puzzled.

"No they look normal just like you and me." I said squinting down at the 2 people who were fighting.

"Who are they then?" Fang wondered.

As we landed on the ground we saw 2 people who looked very similar hitting, kicking and punching each other.

One of them looked over at us but kept on fighting. They looked like brothers, but if they wasn't erasers then what were they?


	6. Jokers?

The flock and I watched in awe as the two strangers we encountered were fighting.

"Perhaps they are 98% human and 2% bird like us Max?" Angel told me sweetly.

"Yeah possibly but how come we were never told there was others?" I asked logically.

"Good point." She replied back to me.

One of the two managed to hit the other one in the nuts and bash him on the head with a rock and began to walk over to us.

He looked bruised and tired and could hardly stand on his feet.

"Who are you?" He began sucking in air.

"Ummm, why do you have wings?" I asked him curiously.

"I was born with them..." He said cocking his head to the side like it was a stupid question.

"Okaay, well how is that possible?" I asked him confused.

"Why all the questions? Wasn't you guys born with them too?" He asked frowning at me.

"NO we wasn't, we were taken from our parents when we were babies and experimented on like animals." I yelled at him.

"Oh that's terrible, I'm sorry." He said sympathetically.

"How was you born with them, we thought we were the first to become like this?" I asked.

"Well obviously not fact both our parents have wings too. But we never see our mother and our father is a mean heartless bastard with hordes of eraser like men to do his dirty work." He explained.

I stood in shock at what i was hearing. We wasn't the first to have wings!

I could tell the flock were as shocked as i was. I felt as though my whole life had been a total lie.

Why hadn't we been told about this? Jeb?...

There was no answer. What a suprise.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"Tyler, my mum named me this after a dear friend of hers." He smiled.

"Who's that?" I pointed over to Tyler's brother who was walking straight for him.

"Thats my evil brother Drew, but don't call him Andy cos he really hates that name and will kill you." He warned.

His evil twin came running over to him and started beating the crap out of him again.

"Max maybe we should help him instead of just standing here like this?"Fang said.

"Good idea lets go." I agreed.

As me and Fang flapped up into the air to where they were fighting Tyler told us to back off.

"Stay out of this, he is too strong for you." He yelled at us whilst dodging his brothers flying fists.

"Don't be silly everyone needs help sometimes." I replied hoping he could hear me.

Me and Fang carried on flying towards his evil brother and watched as Tyler was knocked down to the ground.

Fang attacked first but just as i thought he was about to land a punch in Drew's face, he ducked and walloped Fang in the gut.

Fang fell crashing to the ground and i looked at Drew. He accelerated so fast towards me, in the blink of an eye i found myself also face down in the grass. Tyler was right, this guy is very strong. But how? They can't be that much older than me and Fang or perhaps they have different abilities to us?

Tyler got up and gave him a uppercut to the jaw. I wondered if Tyler was as strong as Drew was?

I squirmed across the grass over to Fang. He was in lots of pain but still living. I kissed him on the head and i saw a smile creep across his beautiful face.

I looked up at the brothers grimm and saw they had stoped fighting. They were in the air talking then his evil brother sped off faster than i think i could even see.

Tyler came and layed next to us on the ground.

We introduced ourselves properly and started talking more about who we were.

He seemed shy but interested in what we were saying.

He had blue eyes, dark emo cut hair and beautiful straight teeth. His muscles could be seen through his vest and he was at least 6 foot.

He seemed pretty perfect, but Fang was my man. I think Angel liked him cos she was sitting close enough to him practically breathing in all his personal air around him. Although he did smell really good.

He told us his father lived in a big house surrounded by forests and a river with a waterfall. Sounded nice.

"How is it that you and your brother are so strong?" I asked.

"Well we just are, we are both 18 and we have been brought up tough." He answered

"Wow i didn't think you were that old" Nudge said.

"Ha" Gaz said randomly.

We all looked at each other for a few seconds, then Tyler spoke.

"What are you guys going to do now then?"

"Well we were going to find someplace to stay away from here." I replied bluntly.

"How would you like to stop at my place its big enough with plenty of food?" He asked happily

"You have a place of your own? Wow thats awesome. Where is it?" I asked excitedly.

"Its a little way south of here but I'm pretty sure no one will bother you there." He smiled.

We headed south, feeling happy and for once, not alone. We had someone like us who knew what it was like. Maybe our lives might get better from now on. Any erasers that will pick on us will have their asses kicked.

Angel and Nudge were singing happily while Gaz and Iggy were interrogating Tyler about bombs.

Pretty soon a house came into view along with a beautiful clear blue sea and a golden beach. It was a large modern house with lots of big glass windows on top of a small mountain over looking the sea.

The weather was perfect and for miles all you could see was the sea.

He introduced us to every room and what we could help ourselves to. It was beautiful.

"Used to be my mothers place, she first met my dad on this beach." Tyler sighed.

We each had a room to ourselves but Fang insisted that we share. We got a few weird looks from everyone but it soon passed when dinner was mentioned.

And guess what he could also cook. How about that.

_"Yes that is impressive"_ Jeb suddenly spoke which made me jump.

Oh finally, i was beginning to think you were dead. Where were you?

_"I fell asleep"_ Jeb told me.

I'm sure you did. Now all this business about us not being the first to have wings?

_"Ahhh yes well, when the time came, i was going to explain about that, but for now it doesn't matter."_ He tried to explain.

"Macaroni cheese?" Tyler asked me.

"What? Oh yeah we love macaroni cheese" I laughed

The flock were happy to get a nice warm meal inside of them again. I was too.

I felt like i really belonged here. It felt friendly, like nothing was going to ruin it.

But yet again i think i may have spoken too soon as a knock came at the door.

I looked over at Tyler who had a frown on his face.

He got up and went to answer it. The flock and i were expecting erasers to come flocking in through the door at any second, but what we saw was something totally different and unexpected.

Tyler opened the door and in the doorway appeared his brother Drew, beaten and bruised with his lip and nose bleeding.

"What happened?" Tyler asked puzzled.

There was silence. There was a slight mumble coming from Drew's mouth and then he toppled over and fainted on the floor.

"Tyler whats wrong with him? What happened?" Fang asked quickly.

"They are back." Tyler said staring at his brother on the floor.

"Who is back?" I asked feeling scared.

"Jokers." He replied.


	7. Becoming pure evil?

"Jokers?" I replied with a vacant expression.

"The kind of jokers on cards?" Angel asked.

"No, Angel. I'm afraid they are much worse than that." Tyler said crouching down to his brother.

"The joker from Batman and Robin?" Gaz said quite excitedly.

"No guys nothing like that. They are strange people that are into magic and despise our kind." Tyler explained.

"Ai?" Gaz said confused.

"What is their purpose?" I asked him, helping him with his brother even though I probably shouldn't.

"They like to do everything their own way. They don't like to be told what to do or where to go and they do anything they please. They don't listen to very many people but for some reason these jokers listen to my father." Tyler spoke.

He cleaned up his brother and placed him on his couch to rest. Even though they fight you can still see that Tyler ares very much for his brother no matter how evil he may be.

"So why did they attack your brother do you think? I asked him staring at Drew on the couch.

"They must be very strong to take down your brother, even you struggled a bit." Fang said. That was probably the longest sentence Fang had spoke in a while.

"Well, they aren't strong like you or me. The strength they use is mental strength. We use physical strength so really they are very smart and with their magic it makes them very strong. They carry these sort of poles as crazy as it sounds. It's like a magic wand to them, the source of their magic so without that they are pretty much screwed."

"So all we have to do is take away their 'wand' and they are useless." I felt stupid saying wand but it felt better than saying pole.

"Yes if you woud be so lucky. They would never give you that chance and besides even if you did take it away somehow they can be just as cocky without. I've faced many in my time...even dated one of them too im not proud to say, and let me tell you they are tricky buggers.

"U've dated one of them?" Nudge sounded disgusted.

"Yes a few years ago... I was stupid okay. The best thing we can do is wait for my brother to wake up and tell us what happened."

"That's if he ever wakes up." Gaz added.

We all stared at Drew wondering what might happen when he wakes up. Wondering if he will start fighting us or side with us. But one thing was for sure, fly boys aren't the only threat out there.

Hours passed and the daylight was begining to fade. We all sat around talking and eating cookies of all things. Nudges idea.

Tyler suddenly got up and went to the kitchen. Moments later he came back with a big bucket of water and threw it on his brother who soon bolted up.

"Whats the big idea!" He yelled not looking to happy.

"What happened?" Tyler quickly got to the point.

"Jokers attacked me. They came out of nowhere for no reason at all." Drew explained.

"No, they wouldn't do it for no reason, despite everything i've said about them. There must have been a reason? Did you provoke them again?" Tyler asked him glaring his dark eyes onto his brother.

"Well, I may have called them a couple of names, but they deserve everything they get. Dad even gave them permission to kick the s**t out of me." He growled angrily.

"Why would Dad do that? This doesn't make sense. I'm gonna go down there and find out what happened." Tyler spoke angrily.

"Hey, umm what do these guys look like again? Gaz asked.

Drew spun around to face him. "They look like jokers would." He said like it was a stupid question.

"They look very similar to the jokers on the cards like what Angel suggested." Tyler told him looking at his brother to be more nicer.

"I'm going down to see Dad and find out what the heck is going on, you guys stay here."

"What you expect us to stay with that madman?" I screeched at Tyler.

"Yes I do and nobody is going to stop me from going." He told us.

"Um well I think there might be someone that can stop you." Gaz said cautiously.

"Who!" Tyler said angrily.

"Them." Gaz pointed out the window.

Everyone moved over to the window but saw nothing. Then, came a sudden small knock at the door.

Tyler answered it and there stood 3 strange looking people in costumes, each carrying a long metal pole with something shiny at the top.

Jokers. The one in the middle was female. She had long dark hair and was quite pretty with very suspicious dark eyes. The other two were both male, eager looking with a strange crooked smile.

"Hi." The female spoke smiling strangely with the other two snarling next to her like dogs.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked blocking the doorway with his bulky body in case they tried to come in.

"Get lost you pricks, you back to where you belong." Drew shouted standing next to his brother.

"Now that isn't very nice is it Andy." She smiled seductively.

"NEVER EVER CALL ME THAT!" Drew burst out in anger and had to be held back by his brother.

"Who attacked Drew and why?" Tyler asked the strange woman.

"Oh, just some others who decided they would try out some new mojo on Drew and because he wasn't being very nice to them." She said very slow and mysteriously.

"Nevermind that crap, I'll get those monkey's later, now clear off before I punch you in the face woman." Drew began nastily towards the woman.

"Yes for once I agree you have no business here so clear out Scar." Tyler added in with his brother.

"Why did he call that woman scar? Gaz asked nosily.

"Not now Gaz okay later." I told him.

"Oh, but we are going nowhere. We hear you have some new little friends?" She said looking over at the flock.

"Leave them out of this they have done nothing to you Scar." Tyler said defending the flock.

I wondered if Jeb had anything to say about this. If he had he probably would of said so already but then he didn't tell us about Tyler and Drew.

_"I was going to tell you but I wanted you to focus on more important things other than your own kind. Makes sense doesn't it?_ Jeb suddenly spoke up.

"Oh hello nice to hear from you again. So what do you think of these 'jokers'? I asked him.

_"Well I'm not sure what to make of them really, but just try to stay clear from them. They only mean to cause trouble and that's just the sort of thing you don't want to be dealing with right now Maximum."_ Jeb spoke softly.

Well that about sums it up I thought.

I concentrated on what was happening at the door and Fang came and stood next to me in case a fight was to break through. Not that we would stand much chance anyway because if Tyler and Drew couldn't, then me, Fang and the rest of the flock definitely wouldn't be able to.

"But I don't want to go anywhere my love." The woman continued to speak to Tyler.

"Does she fancy him or something?" Gaz asked me again.

I nudged him and he soon shut up.

"Look I told you to get lost Scar, go back to wherever you crawled out from." Tyler said sounding almost like he was...worried.

"Now now sweetie that's no way to talk to a lady is it. You know you can't resist so just stop fighting already." She said stepping closer and closer to him.

Drew stood in front of him and stopped her from walking forward anymore.

"He might not be able to resist your twisted magic, but I can so leave it!" Drew boldly stated crossing his arms and standing tall.

"Alright."She said and took a few steps back to where her two goons were standing gnarling at Drew.

Just as she joined the other two men, Drew stepped forwards and stopped in front of her. She stared into his eyes, like trying to hypnotise him, but it didn't work and a frown appeared across her face.

"Whats the matter, doesn't your magic work against little old me?" Drew teased.

She swung for him but he ducked just in time and smashed his fist into her stomach making her double over in pain.

The other two strange men also tried attacking Drew but luckily he was too quick for them and knocked them flying.

The flock were cheering from inside yelling all sorts and I must admit, I was joining in with them.

We all watched as all three of them left quickly. They couldn't fly but they were pretty fast.

"Thanks bro." Tyler said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"No problem, that woman really pisses me off." He replied and everyone started to laugh and the sour expression he made when he said that.

"Who was that woman Ty? Gaz nosily chirped in again.

"Her name is Scarlett she is a crazy lady that's all you need to know." Tyler told him, sitting down looking worried.

"If you ever want to truth just come to me i'll tell you the truth and i wont leave bits out either." Drew said looking at his brother.

"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously.

"That woman fancies the pants of him, has done since the first time she saw him which was a couple of years ago. She was the one he dated."

"Thanks Drew" Tyler said unhappily.

"Your very welcome" He replied smiling and enjoying teasing his brother.

"Ewwww, you dated that weirdo?" Nudge asked.

"Umm, yeah, I did." He quietly said.

"So what do we do now then? I asked.

"Well I suggest everyone gets some sleep. Drew if you want, you can have the couch."

"Fine by me." He replied and quickly settled down into the big fluffy pillows.

"Um, is it just me or does anybody else have this feeling that something is gonna happen?" Fang asked anyone who was listening.

"No Fang that's just you." I giggled and headed towards our room.

The bed was really big and looked so comfortable and out of the corner of my eye was Fang stripping down to nothing but his sexy tight boxers. I sat on the bed before I fell on it and watched him silently wondering how long it will take him to realise that I was watching him.

Just as he was pulling his socks off he saw me and looked up smiling.

He didn't even say anything, just walked over to me and stood in front of me. As you can guess i was sitting down and he was standing up in front of me so you can image what it looked like.

He put his thumbs into his boxers and just stood there. I didn't even realise he was staring at me because I was too busy staring at...something else.

I saw him push his thumbs into his pants more and started to bite on my lips.

"You want it don't ya?" Fang smirked at me making me look up at his sudden words.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"I said you want it don't you?" He replied pulling down slightly on his boxers.

"I nodded and put my hands on his stomach muscles. He grabbed them and slowly guided them down towards his boxers and put them inside his pants.

I blushed and felt his manhood becoming harder and harder. I pulled down his boxers entirely and began to suck hard on his manhood.

He moaned so sexily as I circled my tongue over the top of his head and sucked harder wanting him to come in my mouth.

His breathing was getting more rapid and his manhood was pulsating inside my mouth.

"Ughhh Max, I'm gonna...." Fang muttered with his eyes tightly shut and biting on his lower lip.

I decided to finish him off by teasing him and move my hands up and down him even faster than before. I felt him tremble next to me as he shot inside my mouth. I swallowed and slowed my hand down and kissed him softly on the tip of his manhood.

He gave me a warm smile and collapsed on the bed with a big sigh. I snuggled up close to him and almost instantly fell asleep.

I started having a dream about me and Fang in the future. He was just about to propose to me when a loud banging sound jolted me awake.

Angel came crashing through the door with a worried look on her face.

"Max, Max, he's gone!" She cried.

"Who's gone baby?" I asked holding her tightly.

"I woke up and decided to get a glass of water and when I got to the lounge I saw that Ty was dressed and leaving to go find them dangerous people." She explained to me.

"Angel how do you know he is going to see them?" I asked her.

"Ummm well, I heard him talking to someone on the phone and he said he was on his way over and I tried to go through his mind but he was really strong so all I could figure out is that he is going to see his Dad and get hurt?" She cried.

Wonder why he would be going there this late at night. Maybe he doesn't want to worry us.

I got up to wake up his brother who was snoring his brains out on the couch.

"Hey noisy, wake up your brothers gone."

"Hmmm, Wha?" He mumbled.

He sat up rubbed his eyes and stared at me.

"Drew your brothers gone, Angel says he may have gone to see your dad?" I told him

"What, why would he do that? He's not still wound up about me getting my ass kicked is he?"

"He was on the phone, talking to someone, I overheard him say he was on his way but to where I'm not sure." Angel told him worriedly.

"Did you hear anything else at all that might help? Drew asked Angel.

"Umm well I heard him say something that I thought was a little strange, on the phone he said to the person I'll be on my way as you wish as long as you promise me that you will leave the others out of this. Then you can do as you wish with me."

"So what does that mean?" I asked him.

I wonder... He said out loud.

"Wonder what?" Fang spoke up from behind me. He was so quiet I didn't even realise he was there.

"I wonder if this is why I have been feeling...different lately?" Drew told me like I would understand what he was saying.

"Different?" Angels sweet voice asked.

"Yes, more... him and not me. The reason I got beat up was not only because I was telling them jokers where to stick it but because I had started feeling different. I went to see where the source of magic was coming from that was making me feel like this. It lead me to the eldest of jokers, with very powerful magic. It seems that he is sort of 'working' for my father and it looks to me like daddy has had enough of his naive, selfish son and wants something which he believes is better."

"Okay I didn't understand a word of that." I told him.

"Alright long story short, I'm about to be your new hero if we don't find that stupid brother of mine and fast!"

"Hero?" Your not really a hero, your kinda evil." Angel laughed.

"Exactly my point little one. Your hero is out there and pretty soon he is going to have a really really bad day." Drew replied looking at her.

"How bad?" I asked. Does he mean Tyler is going to get beat up like he did?

"Put it this way, I can pretty much guarantee that if we don't find him before this old guy does his magic on him, then he will turn him evil and i mean pure evil."

"Ty will become pure evil?" Angel said in a squeaky voice.

"Yup that's right." Drew told her.

"Why aren't you happy about it?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Because he will be more eviler than I have ever been and will ever be so I wanna stop this because Ty being evil just isn't his style and he will kick the s**t out of anyone, even you little girl." Drew told Angel who had tears down her face.

"Then what are we doing here? Lets catch this mother F***er." I told them punching up in the air.


	8. Mystery boy

**Heyy everyone, sorry the last chapter was so long I guess I got carried away :D**

**Hope it isn't too boring for ya :) **

**Keep on reviewing you wonderful people and lemme know if ya liked it:D**

**P.S****. Soz about the grammar I do use spell check but what can I say nobody is perfect.**

**Happy reading X**

**

* * *

  
**

After learning that there are more weirder things out there than fly boys, Drew, Fang and myself left the other four back at Tyler's home while we went to find him before something bad happened.

Luckily Drew knew exactly where to go to find his brother and it wasn't far either.

"This is it." Drew said as his feet touched the ground smoothly.

"It looks like a factory" I added.

"A factory? Never heard it been called that before." Drew shrugged.

"So what exactly is this place?" Fang asked scanning the area for any signs of life.

"This is home to most of the jokers and the elder also, this is where Ty will be."

"Still doesn't explain why it looks like a factory." Fang mumbled making me giggle.

"You'll see soon enough." Drew told Fang.

We walked around this large building to the side and saw a much more beautiful sight. There were small lights along the paths lighting them up and a small garden next to another building.

"Now it looks like a small Chinese village" Fang laughed.

"Thats because it sort of is. Small huts where they individually live. Quite cosy actually." Drew smirked.

The gardens were beautiful and peaceful and instrumental music could be heard playing from inside one of the small huts.

"The bigger detached buildings are halls where they come together and eat and some are to lean magic and fight in etc etc just like a little Chinese village." Drew added and giggled when he put his hands behind his back and bent his back walking like an old Chinese person would.

"Makes you look intelligent." Fang grinned.

"I am indeed" Drew said with a slight bow.

"Look, over here,this is the place." He pointed to a building.

"Where are all the guards?" I asked thinking this seemed a little to easy.

"Most of them will be asleep, lazy bastards and the ones that aren't, well who knows what they are up too." Drew said.

"I guess they don't expect people like us to be here do they now." He added logically.

"Dancing morons." Fang said laughing and shaking his head.

"How you know they like to dance Fang?" Drew asked frowning.

"Cos I just saw someones shadow in one of the huts and they were dancing like they were on fire." He laughed.

"From now on don't say anything as you don't want to attract any unwanted attention got it." Drew whispered.

"Understood." Fang whisperd back still smiling from his previous coment about a joker dancing like he was on fire.

"Oh and if you feel a sneeze come along just hold your mouth and nose, that should do the trick."

"What if one farted accidentally?"Fang grinned.

"Why what have you had for dinner?" Drew said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering what you would say, so never mind." Fang said looking towards the building they were headed too.

"To get to that building over there we need to go over that walkway between those two huts and we need to be extra carefull we don't get seen." Drew whispered pointing to the building and the walkway.

We both followed Drew up to the walkway and Drew suddenly stopped when the sound of a hut door sliding open could be heard.

As the hut door slid open the three shuffled over to a hedge and peered over.

From the open door we heard a rolling sound across the walkway. We moved out slowly from the hedge and spotted a marble rolling down the walkway. Then out came a young boy and retrieved it.

"Awwww bless look at him, he's adorable." I said in my cute non Max voice.

"Looks like hes got something up his shirt?" Fang said raising his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Where? I don't see anything." I told him.

"On his back Max, wait it looks like... wings?" He pointed.

"Drew do you know that child?" I asked thinking he might have some idea.

"Um no I don't recognise him." He spoke slowly.

The kid picked up the marble and a woman's voice could be heard calling him from inside the hut.

As the kid picked up the marble he stood and looked around, as though he knew he was being watched.

"Drew don't let him see you, he will give us away." Fang whisperd to him trying to pull him back into their hiding place.

Me and Fang both looked at Drew who was just staring at the child like he had never seen one before. Fang tugged on his shirt but he still didn't break eye contact, just kept looking.

The woman's voice was heard again beckoning the small boy to come inside.

"Coming mother, just looking at some pretty birds." The small boy replied.

"Pretty birds?" Fang said confused.

"He was staring around the gardens not in the sky?" I added as we both looked at each other.

"The boy knows we are hear, he just doesn't know if we are friend or foe yet." Drew spoke.

"What, how do you know that?" I asked.

"I have a powerful mind much like yours." Drew said without even looking at me, still looking at the boy.

Some light footsteps could be heard and a woman appeared on the walkway looking at her son.

"I told you to come inside it's late Kyle." The woman spoke.

"Isn't that..... Yes it is. That's the same woman that was at Tyler's place earlier. I said.

"Wow, she looks really different."Fang said gawping.I nudged him to get back into reality.

She had her long dark hair half tied up and the other half flowing loosely down to her chest. She wore a long white T- shirt with black shorts on that showed through her shirt.

"That crazy lady has a son? What possessed the child's father to..." I began but was interrupted by Drew elbowing me in the side.

"Why did you do that?" Fang asked holding me close to him.

"Um, well I don't know, accident I guess." Drew claimed. He looked away quickly and you could tell he way obviously lying.

The young boy returned in with his mother and the door was soon closed. We came out of hiding and walked over the walkway and into the other garden. When I looked around to find Drew, he was still standing next to the hedge, looking at the hut wall.

I pulled Fan back and we both watched him stare at the wall.

Drew seemed to have a warm smile on his face and then he put his hand up to wave to someone and began walking towards us.

"What was that you were doing may I ask?"

"Oh the little boy saw me through a little peep hole so I decided to wave." He answered.

My frowning concerned face fell to a happy warm smile and we continued towards the big building.

"My brother should hopefully be in here." Drew pointed and stepped up to the door.

He grabbed the door and slid it open very slowly trying not to wake anyone in the process.

We entered a long corridor and up some stairs to a big lounge area. It was full with paintings, statues and a big fireplace that lit the entire room. We began to hear voices and already I could smell Tyler's cologne from here. Fresh and fruity.

A door leading to where the voices were coming from was where Drew was headed.

"I hear the master and my brother. I hope it isn't too late to save him." Drew whispered faintly.

He slid the door open as slowly and quietly as he could until there was enough space to peer through.

The elder guy was wearing a brown robe with a hood berely showing his face and Tyler was crouching on the floor looking exhausted.

"Now you shall listen to me. Your life has begun anew. You will recruit us new members, add even more life to our village and if they don't like it, kill them." The elder spoke to Tyler.

"You know what you must do and if anybody is to stand in the way you have the power to crush them." He spoke again.

"Wow your evilness really knows how to lay it on thick doesn't he." Fang said.

"Which one are you talking about the elder or Ty?" Drew asked.

"The elder of course. Wait, you think Tyler is pretending to be evil?" Fang said confused.

"I can't really tell you anything at the moment. I'm as puzzled as you are."

Tyler began to stand up and bowed to the elder in front of him. He began to turn around and head for the door and we had to make a quick exit. We quietly ran back through the lounge area and down to the corridor and on top of the roof just above the door.

We waited a few seconds and saw Tyler walk out and head in the direction we came from.

"He does seem different." Fang said scratching his head.

"He is different." Drew added with disappointment.

He reached the walkway where we saw the boy with his marble and stopped.

The hut door opened and out came the small boy. The boy began running towards Tyler like he was going to give him a really big hug, but half way there he suddenly stopped. The three of us were on the edge of the roof cautiously watching in at what was happening.

Then the boys mother came out and slowly walked up to him in the same way she had done so earlier. She put her arms around him and began kissing him passionately and the boy just stood there and stared. He seemed to have a disappointed look on his face, as did Drew.

Then Tyler motioned for the boy to come to him and the boy walked slowly over to him and gave him a quick hug. Tyler then walked off a bit and took off into the night air.

"Drew what the heck was all that about? Why did Ty let her kiss him like that?" I asked glaring at him for some answers.

"Um well why do you think I know?" He said looking at me. I could tell that he knew something. Tyler wasn't the only one acting strange.

"I know that you know that I know so just shut up and tell me what the heck is going on. You couldn't stop staring at that boy and when I said something about the boys father you nudged me but claimed it was an accident and just now you were looking as depressed as that boy was for some reason. So what's the deal.?" I began to remind him.

"Well I don't know." He lied.

"It is painfully obvious that you do so spill the beans" I said starting to get angry.

"Well.." Drew began but was cut off by Fang.

" Don't you suppose we had better follow him? Fang asked.

"He would sense us following him. We have to keep our distance." Drew said still trying to avoid Max's questions.

Drew stood up and shot up in the air. Me and Fang caught up with him and from then on we carefully followed Tyler and found he was headed straight for his house.

"Oh crap the flock. What if he does something to them?" I asked worried.

"Im sure they will be okay Max." Fang eased.

We landed a small distance away from the house and peered in through one of the windows.

No sign of Ty or the flock, although it was late. Everything appeared normal inside.

We started to walk slowly towards the open front door in hope that everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't. I could just tell.

Then came an ear splitting scream from inside the house and that's when I realised that nothing stays perfect forever.


	9. This isn't over?

Inside came an ear splitting scream and I instantly knew who's scream it was. Nudge.

Me, Fang and Drew rushed in and saw Iggy out cold on the floor. Tyler was standing in front of Nudge and Nudge seemed petrified.

"Heyy!" I shouted to Tyler hoping that he would get away from her.

He turned slowly and then looked at me. Fang was helping Ig off the floor and put him into his warm bed to rest.

Ty looked at me and I could see it in his eyes that the Tyler we once knew was gone.

"This is his true form," Drew spoke from behind me glaring into his brothers dark soft brown eyes.

"True form?" I said looking at Drew.

"He's always been a mummies boy, but do you seriously think he has always been like that?" Drew said and I wasn't even sure if he was talking to me anymore.

Tyler walked over to me and stopped. He was at least a head taller than me and he looked down on me and stared into my eyes as though reading me and my life like a book.

"That's exactly what he is doing." Drew said and I turned quickly to give him a stay out of my mind look.

I turned back around and found Tyler right up in my face. I'm glad he wasn't the same height as me. But I do love a guy when he is taller.

"Get out of my face" I muttered in a low demanding voice.

"Is that what you really want darlin?" He replied smirking and brushing the hair off my face.

"Excuse me?" I said as I realised he was coming on to me. If he thinks I have the hots for him he is sadly mistaken.

_"Um, Max sweetheart, I don't know if you already knew this but Tyler has a psychic mind most similar to yours but alot more powerful. He can also read minds, sense people's energies and even search their minds for memories and information. I think by now he is aware that you have been injected with the same stuff that turned Fang into a lust machine whenever he got aroused. Just thought I'd let you know."_ Jeb told me unexpectedly.

"What do you want from me?" I asked in a low growl.

"Oh I think you can possibly guess what I might be after." He smiled at me similar to how Fang smiles at me when he is horny.

"No so why don't you tell me smart arse" I smiled back pretending to look nice.

"I want you to come to bed with me and we can discuss it then." He said.

"Your unbelievable" I replied gingerly.

"You haven't seen me in bed yet." He smiled running his hand from my shoulder down onto my breast.

*SMACK* I hit him across the face as hard as I could and boy was there a mark.

He turned to look at me and pushed me all the way into his bedroom and locked the door. Drew tried opening it but nothing happened.

He pushed me onto his bed and I stayed there. I didn't realise exactly how strong he was until now. There was no use me fighting him I'd get crushed.

He stood staring at me as though he was taking in my aura and filling himself with it. He took of of white vest and pulled it over his head slinging it across his room. I saw all his muscles unfold and stick out from his body. His biceps were huge and it looked like he was beginning to get an 8 pack. He walked a little closer over to me and slowly fiddled with the button on his white jeans. I watched him intensely and all the while he was looking at me. He pinged undone his button and slowly move his hand towards his zip. He reached for it and began to pull it down slowly, like he was trying to tease me. His zip was fully undone and he held either side of his jeans and pulled them down. I glared at him wondering why I haven't said anything and Fang was probably worried about me. Ty stood there in just his boxers and walked even closer to me. He stood practically at the foot of the bed where I could get a better look at his sexy, muscular body.

"Lift your arms up pretty lady." He said with a warm soothing tone. I lifted my hands up a little bit and then he quickly grabbed hold of my shirt and tugged it up and over my head. I was suprised and put my arms across my breasts so he wouldn't see.

"Nice" He smirked and it took me a few minutes to realise that he meant my breasts were nice. I blushed and looked away. There was nothing I could do now. He had me trapped and the others couldn't get in and there wasn't even a window in here.

"And the rest pretty lady" He said to me. I wasn't sure what to do. Maybe if I didn't have Fang then yeah but this definitely wasn't right.

"Do it!" He ordered me and I felt so helpless and powerless against him. But I did what he said and began to remove my jeans. As I did I noticed his manhood getting harder underneath his boxers. I had never felt so embaraced in all my life.

"You like what you see?" He asked smiling at me and looking at my body.

"Um, well, I guess it's...nice" I mumbled trying to think of something appropriate to say.

"I can tell you like,you just don't wanna give in do ya?" He smiled crawling up the bed towards me.

"You know, this bed is so comfortable that as soon as you lay down on it you immediately feel relaxed." He said to me for some strange reason.

I took his advice and laid down on the bed. In an instant I felt so relaxed and calm and was ready to drift off to sleep but I soon came back into focus when he stood up and told me to sit on the edge of the bed. I swiveled around and sat on the edge of the bed and he made me put my legs around his. I felt my cheeks go red with embarrassment as I was not practically opening my legs to him. I felt scared.

With one hand he pushed me down against the bed and then with both hands he grabbed my underwear and pulled them straight off.

I don't know how he did it but he did it.

"One more thing." He said and by the time I looked up to see what he was doing next, he had already ripped my bra clean off in seconds.

I slammed my head down on the bed feeling like I could just burst out and cry but I tried to stay strong and looked up only to see that he had already taken his boxers off. I let my head fall back down again so I wouldn't have to look but then something made me put my head up. As I did I noticed that Ty had a rather big, hard and sexy manhood.

"Yeah unbelievably hard. The hardest I've been in a long time." He grinned. There was nothing I could do to stop him from entering my mind or entering me as a matter of fact.

"Wanna feel exactly how hard pretty lady?" He asked me knowing that no matter what I said he would do it anyway.

Then I felt something against my skin and when I looked up he was leaning over me one hand next to my head holding himself up, the other hand positioning his manhood against my parts.

"Feel that?" He asked.

"I nodded and felt his hardness throbbing up against me. It felt rather good and was turning me on and he knew it.

He leaned in closer and was inches away from my face. His cologne was filling up my nostrils and that turned me on even more. He smelt so darm good andI could feel myself get wetter and wetter.

He started kissing my neck and massaging my breasts with both hands. A few moans escaped my mouth and I bit my tongue to try and hold them back.

He grabbed his hard throbbing cock and rubbed it around my wet opening. With his other hand he touched me and parted me then guided his manhood inside me with the other. He grabbed my legs and held them up against his sides as he pushed back and forward inside me.

"I bet ya like that don't ya pretty lady.?" He asked biting his lip in front of my face and slowly kissing me on the lips. He felt so good inside me, different to Fang.

"Im bigger, much bigger" He grinned at me sucking and biting on my skin. He was alot bigger than Fang was but Fang was already 6.5 inches.

"8.3." He winked at me and I felt so wett and horny I couldn't hold it all in for much longer and he knew it.

"Want the rest sexy lady?" He asked and I wondered what he meant until he rammed the other half of his manhood in me and raised my legs even higher then before. The feeling was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It felt so good I couldn't control my orgasms. Every time I moaned I tighten up making it that much more pleasurable for Ty and his groaning gets louder and better with every thrust he makes.

"So Fang, um would you like a drink or something cos I bet your parched right now." Drew said trying his best to take Fangs mind and ears off me and Ty.

"No I don't want anything just to get in that room and knock that guys teeth into his brain." Fang yelled aggressively.

"Please, stop, ughhhh, I don't want Fang to ughhh, hear any of this." I tried to say but the pleasure was to great for me to even speak.

"You like this, wait till I change position, then you'll be screaming" He laughed and he shifted into a slightly different position giving his thrusts more power and more speed.

The moans coming out of my mouth were uncontrollable and I was groaning just like when Fang puts pressure on me, boy is he mad.

"The moans she is making are the same moans she makes with me!" Fang yelled violently.

"Well maybe she sounds the same no matter who they guy." Drew tried to reassure.

"No way, Max only makes those noises when I put pressure on her and she loves it. The things he's doing to her is making her scream like she would for me and it's killing me" Fang said trying to bash throught the door over and over again.

"Ughhh please just stop" I begged Ty but he didn't want to stop at all.

"But you love it baby" He smiled at me wiping the hair from my face.

"My heart belongs to Fang not you and I want you to stop, please." I begged him hoping that he would lay off me.

"You can have me pretty lady and all my juicy goodness." He laughed and kissed my neck. I tried to shove him off me butit was like trying to push off a lorry. He was just to big and strong.

"Let me finish what I started woman" He said quite angrily and stopped me pushing him away.

I tried to push him off again but this time he got really angry and shoved my hands above my head and pinned them there.

" Let me finish girl!" He shouted at me and I kept quiet.

He pounded at me harder and harder grabbing me, squeezing me and biting my skin all over.

He rubbed my breasts and all my other sensitive parts.

"Mmmm yeahh tighten for me baby." He whispered in my ear and biting it at the same time.

He held me tightly and started to pull me back and forth making me ride his manhood.

He rammed all of it in and back out making me suck in shorts bursts of air as i screamed. Then he suddenly started to get faster and his power rose again with every thrust. I could tell he was going to explode in me at any moment. I wanted to get this over and done with as fast as possible so I tightened up and started groaning in his ear.

I felt his veins throb inside me and he let out the loudest moan of all when he came inside me. It made me tingle all over and made me feel like I was gonna come along with him. Saying that he purposely continued thrusting as hard as he could to make me cum all over him. He shot all his creamy juice inside me and made me cum over his big throbbing manhood.

He took a few breathers before pulling out of me.

"How would you like to live with me sexy lady and have this every week." He asked panting with sweat dripping down his forehead. He still looked kinda cute though. He got up and put his jeans back on. He picked up my clothes and said I wasn't going anywhere until I joined him.

So i grabbed the cover, wrapped it around me and walked over to him. I planted a kiss on his lips and sneakily opened the door and ran out before he could grab me. Fang ran after me and Drew also planted something on his brother's face. His fist.

I layed on the bathroom floor with tears streaming down my face snuggling next to Fang.

Drew got into another fight with his brother but Ty slammed him against the wall. He stood in the lounge and looked at me and Fang on the floor.

"This isn't over you know" He said as he walked out the door and flew off into the lonely night sky.


	10. Dreams can come true

"I'll fly after him, see what he's up to now. You guys stay here." Drew said before he also flew off into dark, empty, night sky.

I laid on the floor for a moment until Angel came running in and began to cuddle me. I think she knew everything that had happened. Nudge followed. I got up and told them everything was okay. Fang kissed me on the head and gave everyone a drink. Ig and Gaz were both out cold.

I walked back into Tyler's room to find my clothes.

Flashbacks were flooding through my mind from what had happened and I felt tears building up in my eyes all over again.

I quickly put my clothes back on and as I was leaving the bedroom, I noticed a picture on his bedside table. I picked it up and in the photo was that little boy from earlier. He was sitting on Tyler's arm and next to him was Drew.

The picture was taken at the beach below us. I guess it was the boy's mother. I called Fang in to show him. It's odd that Drew said he had never seen the kid before but here is a picture of him with the boy.

"Perhaps one of them is the father?"Fang said.

"Yeah, the resemblance is quite shocking actually." I told him. They looked so happy in the photo and it wasn't that long ago either.

Im sure Drew would love to explain this when he gets back. But for now all we could do was sit and wait.

The crisp night air blowed all around me and I could barely see Tyler anymore. He was headed back to the village I knew that so I kept my distance.

As I landed I scanned the area for anyone that might be watching me. It was pretty late so no one was watching. I walked towards the same big building as I did earlier and started to hear voices once more.

"What happened? Why haven't you brought anyone back yet? Never come empty handed you hear me." The elder spoke to Tyler in another room.

There must be some way that he can return to normal?

I heard a door open and I quickly dashed over and hid behind a large statue of a woman.

I watched as Ty walked out but then as he was about to leave the lounge area, he stopped.

"What are you doing?" He said. I'm guessing he was talking to me. Who else would he be talking to.

I came out from behind the statue and confronted him.

Before I had a chance to say anything the elder came creeping out from the other room.

"Ahhh, If it isn't Drew. How are you doing lately old friend?" He said slowly like he cared.

"What does it matter to you don't care." I spat at him viciously.

He shuffled over towards the fire and turned his back to me. He didn't say anything for a while, just stood there. I was hoping that perhaps his cloak would catch on fire but unfortunately it didn't.

"Why are you here brother?" Ty asked looking at me warily.

"I want my brother back. Not some psycho. I said referring to his evil side.

"That's not going to happen is it." He smiled evilly.

He left the room and the elder still had his back towards me. If I acted quickly and pushed him, maybe that would release whatever spell or curse he put upon Tyler. I walked steadily over to the elder hoping he wouldn't catch on to what I was thinking of doing.

He quickly turned around as I was a couple of feet away and began walking towards me.

He began waving his stick around and when he'd finished I felt my body become weak and heavy. My eyes were tired and my legs could barely support my weight. I collapsed on the floor and felt myself drift away into a deep,dark slumber.

"Drew's been gone a long time, I wonder what's happened?" I asked Fang.

I couldn't just sit here if he needed help. Maybe he has been hurt and needs our help.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Don't worry he can take care of himself." Fang reassured me. For a moment it seemed to work. But then I searched out to find where he was and if he needed help. I could sense his life force but it was faint. Something must have happened to him.

Jeb? Tell me he's alright?

_"He will be fine and you should really get your rest it's very late." _ He said.

Well that doesn't help much. I have to go find him. See if he is okay.

_"It would be best if you were to stay here, you could end up in the same situation as him if you left."_ Jeb said again.

What position? He's hurt isn't he?

_"Not yet but the elder has got him tied up with chains." _ He said spilling the beans.

"I'm going to help him. Stay here I'll be back soon." I told Fang already halfway out the door.

"No you can't you could get hurt. I won't let you." He argued but it was too late, I'd already started flying towards the village and I was determined to help. After all, I did feel somewhat responsible for what has happened. I felt it was my duty to help as much as I can and no joker was gonna stand in my way.

I reached the village pretty quick and quietly began my search for the building Drew might have been kept in. I searched with my senses around the village and felt Drew's faint presence coming from a strange shaped building next to the one we had been in before.

I crept around the huts trying to avoid anything that would give my presence away.

Luckily it wasn't daytime so I found it pretty easy to get about without being spotted.

Drew's presence was getting closer and I carefully snuck into the building.

It was similar to the other one but inside there was a corridor leading to one big circular room. There was no furniture, just a plain wooden floor, candles and pipes in which Drew was chained to. He didn't look awake.

I slowly walked over to Drew not realising that somebody was behind me.

I turned around and noticed Tyler was behind me.

"What have you done to him?" I gasped.

"It wasn't me who did this to him. Why are you here, have you changed your mind?" He smiled.

"No I have not and why is he chained up like that?" I asked sympathetically.

"The elder didn't want him to get in the way with his plans." He said bluntly.

I ran over to him and tried to unchain him. Tyler walked over to me and pushed me out of the way.

"He won't want you interfearing with his plans either little lady." He said grabbing me and chaining me to another pipe.

I saw Fang silently walking up behind him with a metal pole in his hand and whack Ty over the head with it. He didn't hesitate and quickly chained him to the pipe he tried to chain me to. Gosh what a day.

A key was needed to unlock the padlock on Drew so Fang searched Tyler's pockets.

Nothing.

"I bet the elder has the key?" I told Fang.

Saying that the old guy walked in shaking his head. Fang ran up to him but was pushed aside with his magic.

I stood there unsure of what to do when I saw that little boy behind the elder.

"Go home Kyle" The elder said. The boy just stood there looking at me as though he was trying to tell me to do something.

_"Perhaps he is trying to tell you to distract the elder while he free's his father and uncle."_ Jeb said to me.

Yeah but which one is his father?

_"That doesn't matter right now, you will see soon enough. For now, distract the elder as much as possible."_ He told me.

I grabbed the metal pipe and swung it towards the elder. I saw the boy run up behind him and steal the key from his pocket.

I was able to push him off balance and he toppled over onto the floor. I ran towards Drew and the boy had already set him free.

As for Tyler, he deserves to have his soul burnt and to go through the same heartache as I did when he.....

_"Do you really think that will solve anything Maximum?"_ Jeb announced.

Well, it's a start. I chuckled.

"What do we do about him?" Fang asked pointing his head in Tyler's direction. He walks over to him and wallops him in the stomach.

He deserved that.

"What do we do with him? Fang asked me again looking at him with a stern face wishing he could probably shoot him in the head.

Jeb is there anyway to turn him back to normal, but possibly make him suffer in the process?

_"What do I look like? I'm a scientist, not a magician."_ He replied cocky.

So much for that plan.

I turned to face the elder who was still on the floor. I kicked away his magic stick whatever it was and grabbed him by the throat.

"Is there anyway of turning him back?" I asked him bluntly. Fang and Drew looked at me as though they were expecting...more.

He gave me a few funny looks before he decided to say anything.

"Killing me perhaps." The elder told me. Seemed straight forward enough, but what was the catch.

"No catch." He said like he had read my mind.

"But how can we make him suffer?" Fang asked eagerly.

"Burn his soul and melt away all evil." The elder said.

"Why are you being so helpful? Whats the catch?" Drew asked concerned.

"Because she is scary." The elder said with a quiver in his voice. We all laughed and then I remembered that his people don't like our kind.

"Alright, so how do we set this mother fucker alight?" Fang asked looking at me and Drew.

"Mentally not physically, Fang." I told him giggling. I realised how much he hated him but burning him alive like that sure wasn't going to solve anything.

I grabbed the elder harder by the throat and forced him to do... whatever he had to do. I allowed him to stand up and begin...something.

He waved around his magic stick and within a few minutes Tyler gain conscious and began screaming and shaking his head all over the place.

Sweat was pouring down his face and all over he was sweating, just like he really was on fire. Fang watched and I could tell he was beginning to be satisfied.

I looked over at the kid and saw him sitting in the corner looking scared. I went over to him and put my arm around him telling him everything was going to be okay. I noticed tears beginning to stream down his sweet little face and I felt like crying myself. I looked into his eyes and then I could tell that this kid was Tyler's kid. He was sad his dad had to go through this much pain, but it had to be done.

Fang walked over to him and began hitting him in the face.

"You deserve everything you get for what you did to my girl!" He shouted continuously hitting him in the face.

I held the boy closer to me while he watched his dad be beat and burned. Poor kid. Drew also came over to me and the boy clung to him instantly.

I could still hear him screaming in pain and watched as Fang retracted his bloody fist and punched forward into his face again.

Moments later, the screaming had stopped and Fang had finally stopped beating the crap out of Tyler. His son ran over to him and put the key inside the lock and twisted it, releasing Tyler from the chains.

He stood beside his father while he picked himself up off the floor.

He gazed into his son's eyes and hugged him tightly. The boy seemed much happier now his dad wasn't in pain.

Tyler stood up with his son in his arms and looked over and me,Fang and his brother. Drew walked over to him and told him he was glad to have him back.

"If you ever touch my girl again or even look at her in that way, I'll kill you, understand?" Fang said to him.

Tyler nodded knowing an apology would be totally out of the question. He let me read that from his mind and the rest was blank.

We all started walking out of the building and soon we were all in the air. We were greeted by Angel,Gaz and Ig but Nudge was keeping her distance unaware of what was going on.

"It's all over guys. Get some sleep and in the morning we are leaving alright." I told them.

I saw Fang smile and headed towards our room. I saw Nudge and the two boys to theirs and waited behind with Angel who was happy Tyler was back.

"Get some sleep, im trusting you will want to get up early?"Tyler asked me.

I nodded and sent Angel to her room. I left Tyler with his son and brother in the lounge and joined Fang. He had never held me so close to him before. He kissed me repeatedly on the head and then I felt so safe and happy to be back in his arms. Nothing could ever compare to that. He knew it too.

I soon drifted off fast, dreaming of me and Fang in the future happy together with children. Dreams can come true right?

I was abruptly woken up by Fang standing over me shaking me. Looks like I'd over slept.

I quickly got up and threw on the rusty clothes I wore yesterday. I saw that everyone was awake. Fang did a good job. I always wondered why he was never the leader. I saw the flock had all their stuff and was waiting for me to get going. They didn't seem to mind, all except Angel of course. I grabbed all my things and said goodbye to them. Angel wanted to stay I could tell and it looked like she had made a new friend too. Kyle, Tyler's son.

But now we had to leave. We walked out the door and they followed.

"Well, I hope you three have a nice life." I said trying to think of something cool to say, but nothing good came out.

"Yeah shame no one will miss you." Fang said smiling.

There was silence as we all walked out the door until Angel spoke.

"I will." She said with a glum look on her face.

I flew up first and then Fang followed. Angel was last up and she hugged Kyle and his dad goodbye then followed.

We were probably going to have to find another hotel to stay in and hopefully this one won't have any spy's or erasers living there too.

"Lets head for New York." Nudge suggested knowing that she was dieing to look at all the awesome shops they had over there. I didn't have a problem with that so we set course for the wonderful New York.

Soaring through the clouds I looked back at the tiny house we had just came from. I wondered If we would ever see any of them again.

Angel was thinking the exact same thing. She missed them already. But she had much to learn about life and love.

_"Yes she does. Do you think ten years just about covers it?"_ Jeb suddenly asked making me jump out of my skin. You would of thought I'd be used to his random out bursts by now.

What do you mean by that Jeb?

Jeb?

Nothing.

Ten years? What could he have meant by that?

_"Think about it Maximum. Time has alot to offer you and in years to come you shall see exactly what I'm saying."_ He told me suspiciously.

None of that made any sense but then, it never does. I tried to think about what he could have meant. But all I came up with is riddles.

"I wonder what will happen to them now?" Nudge asked like anyone of us knew.

"Who knows, only time will tell I guess." Ig told her smiling putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah but that's the thing how much time?" Gazzy said probably trying to be funny.

"Oh years probably. I reckon we might see them again soon." Ig replied back.

Then I though about what they had said. Jeb was on about time. In ten years who knows where we will be.

_"Try somewhere not so close from home."_ Jeb said scaring me again.

You must stop scaring me like that. What do you mean closer to home? Your making no sense again!

Hello?

Darn he was gone again. That man I swear one day I'll...

_You'll what Maximum?"_ Jeb laughed.

Now I was really getting ticked off.

I could see New York on the horizon and Nudge was getting excited already. I don't think I'll ever understand that girl.

"This place always feels like home to me. I hope I live here when im older." Nudge said excitedly and flying circles around Ig.

Home... I thought. Living in NY? Is that what Jeb meant?

I waited hoping he was going to say something. But he didn't.

We spotted a beautiful 5 star hotel from the sky and it even had a swimming pool. I don't think Nudge could get any more excited. As soon as we all checked in she grabbed Ig and ran straight off to the pool. Even for a blind person, I didn't think he expected that.

Everyone went there own seperate ways but me and Fang decided to head upstairs where we had a jicuzzi in our bathroom. We both got in and I enjoyed every moment of it. Relaxing with him made me feel so happy and safe. I was about to nod off when he came over and planted a big kiss on my lips and wouldn't let me go. He wrapped himself over me and kissed me over and over again making each kiss last longer than the last. I did feel quite at home being here especially when Fang was holding me and kissing me and....touching me and kissing me. Did I mention the hugging?

He was making me crazy. Crazy in love with him that was.

And I hoped that the we could stay like this for the rest of our lives.

Little did I know that for once in my life I was about to get what I wished for...


	11. 10 Years later

Ten long years have passed since that day when me and the flock headed towards New York city.

Eventually we managed to go our separate ways. Me and Fang were married and living together in a cosy apartment near town. Nudge and Iggy had also done the same. As for Angel and Gaz, they lived a couple of blocks away from Nudge and Ig. Very convenient.

Angel loved to dance and sing so she perfomed on stage quite a bit and earned her living singing and dancing and she was very good at what she does.

Iggy owned his own small restaurant with did mostly pasta, spaghetti and lasagne type of dishes.. A very expensive place to eat as well.

As for me, I work with my mother. But I've been very keen to work for the newspapers and find interesting stories to write about. But I haven't quite got around to doing that yet. I suppose that's all down to me being a mother of two now. 7 years ago me and Fang became parents of twins. A boy and a girl. We named the girl Sophia after one of Angels friends and the boy nick, after fnick as fang was mistakenly called. Fang stays at home most of the time looking after our little ones. He has his hands full with them but he enjoys it. He's a wonderful father.

Angel was doing a big performance tonight, but me and Fang couldn't make it. I had to work with my mother and Fang had to take care of the little ones so we promised her we would come along another time.

Nudge's Pov

I was really excited about going to see Angel perform. Especially as she had brought me a free ticket. As I was approaching the theatre, I was shuffling through my bag trying to find where I put the tickets. I couldn't find them anywhere. I started to panic and asked the woman selling tickets what had happened. She denied me a new ticket. I guess she didn't believe me. I didn't want to be late for Angel's show she would kill me. I tried to reason with the woman again but still she refused me entrance.

I started to mouth off to her when a handsome man approached me.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" The man asked me.

"No I'm not alright. My friend gave me a free ticket to see her show but now I've lost my tickett and this lady wont do anything about it."

"Well perhaps I can help you?" The man said paying for my ticket.

I looked at the man and looked at the woman not sure what was happening.

"Thank you Mr." Was all I could think of saying when I noticed something about the way the man smiled at me.

"What is our name kind sir?" I asked wondering if a name will help me identify if I have seen this man before.

"My name doesn't matter miss. Enjo the show." He smiled and slowly walked off. I felt as though I had seen him before but I just couldn't remember where.

I watched the way the man walked, with his hands in his pockets slouching down the pathway. I then noticed something out of the ordinary on his back. I ran over to him not taking m eyes of his back and realised underneath his coat, was a pair of wings. I grabbed the man by his arm and stared into his dark eyes.

"What are you doing, Nudge?" The man said laughing.

"Do I know you?" I said confused raising my eye brows.

"You don't remember do you?" He said still smiling.

"No, why don't you tell me? Then maybe I'll remember where your from because you do sort of look familiar to me but I just can't quite remember where I may have seen you before." I said realising that I must have started ranting.

"I see your still a chatterbox." He laughed again at me

"I'm Tyler Nudge." He laughed.

"Oh wow It's you, unbelievable." I gasped making people in the street look over at me.

"Yes It's me." He said bluntly like he was unhappy to be...him. Who knows maybe he was.

"I'm about to watch Angel perform in the theatre, come join me, she'd be over the moon to see you. It would be the perfect surprise for her!" I practically shouted at him.

"No, I didn't come here for that, I'm here shopping with Kyle. I don't want to interfear with any of your lives again." He explained with a serious face,like someone had just died.

He started walking off but no way was I gonna let him. I pulled him back and literally dragged him to the ticket booth to buy a ticket.

"I have to meet my son now I can't even if I wanted to." He told me. Then suddenly a tallcute guy stepped out from nowhere and stared at me and Ty.

"Dad, I thought you told me you were gonna wait for me buy the takeaway place?" He asked. I'm guessing this was Kyle. How he had changed. Angel would be pleased to see him too.

"Both get a ticket and come watch Angel!" I yelled startling Kyle and some random passing strangers.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked cocking his head to one side. He sure looked cute when he did that.

"Angel is performing in this theatre in like 5 minutes grab a ticket and lets be gone!" I explained quickly jumping up and down.

"Dad can we go watch, please?!" Kyle almost begged him. He must wanna see Angel again pretty badly.

"Alright we will just say hello, then we will leave alright?" He asked his son with his serious father-like tone.

" Yeah alright" He said and ran over to the ticket booth lady and got two tickets.

The three of us headed in and found our seats. We made it just in time. Boy, was Angel gonna be surprised. I hope she doesn't forget her lines if she see's them here.

The lights went dim and the long,velvet red curtains flapped open.

Angel appeared in a sparkly dress and began singing a song I didn't know, but nonetheless it was beautiful.

I glanced over at Kyle who couldn't believe he was seeing her again and looked like she had just risen from the dead. Tyler looked like he had never saw her before but yet he was impressed with what she had become. She had made a name for herself and I doubt even she saw it coming.

About an hour later, the show had ended and I took the two boys backstage to finally meet her. I wentin first and gave her a big hug. She was pleased to see me. Then I told her that I had two really big fans waiting outside dying to meet her.

She seemed pretty interested and when I told them to come in she recognised Tyler right away. She ran over to him and gave him what looked like a bear hug. My laughs caught in my throat but i managed to keep myself from laughing.

Then she turned to Kyle she knew it was him, who else would it have been. She gave him a nice friendly hug and smiled at him. She remembered she made friends with him when we had to leave Tyler's. She glared at him for a moment and I would have given my big toe to find out what she was thinking.

She looked away from him and looked at me.

"Nudge, wherever did you find them? On the streets?" She laughed.

"Actually I did." I chuckled I could say anything else Tyler interrupted me.

"So, I said we cn see her but now we have to go alright?" Tyler asked his son like he had a say in the matter.

"But, dad..I..." He began.

"No buts Kyle you said once we had seen Angel we could leave." He reminded his son who was staring at the floor looking soppy.

"I did but I want to stay a bit longer. Just because your afraid to see them all again and don't want to get in any trouble, why can't I stay a little longer?" Kyle pleaded to his father.

Tyler didn't know what to say at first but then he just nodded.

"Alright then, if they say it is alright with you to stay with them for a while then you can. I'll be flying back home in a couple of hours once I've finished here." He told his son.

"Oh it's fine Kylie can stay with us for sure it's no problem at all." I smiled. Kyle gave me an evil look and then I realised it was because I had called him Kylie. Whoops.

"Kyle can stay with me and Ig if he wants to. But then again you can also stop with Angel and her brother if you like they live pretty close to us. If you can stand Gaz's farting that is." I laughed.

Kyle nodded and smiled at Angel. Kyle told his dad he would stay in New York for a couple of days and get to reunite with the flock. His dad gave him some money and then left.

I told Angel we should all head over to her place and then call Max and Fang from there.

On the flight over I noticed they were both talking to each other more than I talk. And usually that's saying something. Ten years has passed so they must have alot to catch up on.

We landed on the roof of a block of modern appartments. Luckily Angels appartment was on the top floor so there was easy roof access. One thing I envied, among others.

Angel showed Kyle where everything was and I grabbed the phone to tell Max and Fang the news. I could smell Gaz coming all the way from his bedroom. When that boy lets one off he sure lets one off.

Angel began jumping on him to wake him up and told him Kyle was here. Even he sounded quite pleased to see him again. The last time we saw him was when he was about 5. Angel was only six then. She is 17 now and that must mean Kyle is 16. Time sure flies.

Max and Fang got over here pretty quick and they brought their kids with them too. They were good kids.

Max and Fang were also happy to see Kyle once again and Ig even made him some welcome food. Whatever that meant.

He told us about all his adventures with his dad and uncle and what has happened to him in ten years. His life seemed so free and happy. Not like ours was when we were his age. Everyday was a new day of survival. And everyday there was always something to make the last day seem as though it was normal. But what did we know about normal.

Angel's Pov

Now that Kyle was here things felt a little different. I would have somebody else to talk to besides my stupid lazy brother. I've missed him and i barely remember what he was like before. But now I hope that we can become better friends than we were before. And gosh is he ever cute. I don't remember him being this cute. Well I was only 6.

He looked so clean, fresh and good looking. He had good toned muscles and his hair was straight and dark, like Fang's used to be...Is.

I can tell that he's missed me too and I hope he stays a nights I've felt so lonely and bored but hopefully things will change now he's here.

Iggy's Pov.

It sure was good to see Kyle again. It's amazing all the adventures he's been on. Makes me wonder what else the world has to offer us.

"Well I think it's time we left Nudge." I told her wanting to get back to the restaurant.

She nodded and said goodbye to everyone. Max and Fang did the same. We all agreed to meet up tomorrow and have lunch at Crazy Bill's Pizza Parlour.

Sounded good. I could already taste the cheese and pepperoni in my mouth melting away.

Nudge elbowed me to wake up and we quickly left. So much for that pizza.

Kyle's Pov

I watched as everyone started to leave and Gaz took a shower. He needed it too. Angel came over and sat down next to me. She told me about this funny film she had seen and thought that I might like to see it. I was up for a good laugh. She got the tape and stuck it and and sat back down next to me. She leaned on me and put her legs up on the couch. I felt happy and comfortable for the first time in I don't know how many weeks. She looked at me and asked me if I was comfortable. Staring into her beautiful blue eyes I nodded unable to take my eyes off hers. She continued to look at me and giggled. I felt myself slowly begin to drift forward until my lips pressed softly against hers. My lips pushed up against hers for 5 seconds before I pulled away wondering if what I did was wrong.

I looked at her and she showed no signs of anger or sadness. She shuffled closer to me and I couldn't help but kiss her again, but this time wrapping my hands around her neck and running my hands down her arms and placing them on her sides. She seemed to like it, so I pressed my lips harder against hers and held her by her hips. I kissed her faster and more harder and I moved my hands up her sides next to her breasts. I felt myself blush a litle and I knew she could could tell when I blushed.

She made a faint smile before she closer the gap between her mouth and putting her tasty sweet lips against mine once more. She placed her hands firmly against my hard chest muscles and slowly stroked them in enjoyment. We hadn't met long and I felt as though I was taking advantage of her somehow, like what I was doing wasn't right.

She pulled her lips away from mine until there was only about an inch gap between our lips.

"It's okay sweetie, your not doing anything wrong." Angel said to me, like she could read minds. Oh wait now I remember she can. I chuckled lightly and closed the gap between our lips until they met again. I kissed her more harder and more passionately than before. Knowing that this was what she obviously wanted.

I put my hand on her face and tilted my head to one side to get a better angle to kiss her with. She had her arms tightly around me and I had mine tightly around her waist.

Everything seemed perfect until the bathroom door swung open and out came a very confused Gaz with nothing but a towel around his waist. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He stared at us as though we were two strangers kissing on his couch. I think he was waiting for one of us to explain. I guess it might as well be me...


	12. Taken

I guess it was up to me to explain. Gaz didn't say anything, he just stood there. I wasn't actually wasn't sure what to say to him.

I looked over at Angel and it seemed she was doing the explaining. Thank God for that.

"Okay well my brain can't process this right now so im just gonna go." He said disappearing into his bedroom and locking the door.

"What did you say to him Ange?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much, I think he was a bit confused." She giggled. I loved her little giggle, it made me feel happy knowing she was happy.

We continued to watch the movie that we had forgotten about and realised it was already 5 minutes in. Laughing, we stopped the tape and started it from the begining.

This time we managed to watch it all the way through without looking or touching each other.

Gaz stayed silent in his room. He wasn't sure what to make of me and Angel together but he would have to get used to it.

Max's Pov

The most beautiful thing I've seen is my two kids running around on the beach squirting water at each other with their toy guns. They seemed so happy and it made me and Fang happy just watching them.

I laid back down putting my sunglasses over my eyes and let out a big sigh. Fang was doing the same.

I was slowly drifting off to sleep when I realised that I couldn't hear Sophia or Nick's laughter anymore. I assumed they had just ran off further down the beach to fill up their water guns.

After about 5 minutes I sat up to double check they were still nearby. I looked down towards the sea but couldn't see them. I looked left and right but still no sign of them. I awoke Fang and told him I couldn't find the kids. We both got up and scanned the beach with our raptor vision. There wasn't anyone in sight.

Getting very worried I decided to fly up and see if I could spot them from the air.

Fang stayed on the beach in case they found the way back.

I was hoping that they were just playing hide and seek or something but as I searched from the sky and found nothing my heart began to pound in my chest.

I flew back down to Fang and told him I didn't find anything.

We were both shitting ourself at the fact that we had lost our children. This was all my fault. If I hadn't of taken my eyes of them we wouldn't be looking for them right now.

Fang walked further down the beach to look for clues. He found Sophia's water gun in the sand and the sand nearby was uneven. He called me over to examine it and from what I found it looked like something had swooped down and dragged her off into the air.

Suddenly, we saw Nick running towards us screaming our names.

He ran up to Fang and hugged him crying his eyes out.

"Sweetie what happened?" I asked him stroking his hair.

"Something flew down and tried to pick us up but I managed to escape and I fell." He cried pointing to where he fell.

I flew up searching the sky for any signs of where she had gone. But I found nothing.

Oh dear God what now. I thought drastically. I flew back to Fang and shook my head.

"Who would want to take our little girl?" Fang yelled kicking the sand in frustration.

"I really don't know." I said slowly.

We looked around and thought for a second. Who do we know that would want to take our children?

Then suddenly we both looked at each other like we had read each others minds. The only people that we know who would do something like this is those bastards at the school. The white coats must have something planned for them and sent out a fly boy to come and pick them up. Bastards.

"I guess thats where we are going then?" Fang asked.

"Yes. Yes we are and we're not leaving until we get our little girl back." I said with a powerful look on my face.

Fang nodded in agreement and we took off to Nudge and Ig's place where we would leave little Nicky.

When we got there we told them what had happened and that we were leaving straight away for the school.

I kissed Nick goodbye and me and Fang set off to retrieve our little girl before something horrible happened to her.

We flew all through the day and night to the school without stopping on the way. Our wings were tired and sometimes I felt as though I couldn't go on. But we had to. We had to find our little girl.

Finally, the school was in our sight and we flew in low to avoid being spotted.

We found a way to break in through an open window and found ourselves on the main floor in one of the testing rooms. We gladly moved out of that room and looked down the long, narrow corridors of hell.

We ran to where we heard some faint cries coming from the floor above us.

We knew it was Sophia and quickly but quietly headed upstairs.

We found a familiar looking room from where the cries were coming from.

Me and Fang opened the door slowly and peered inside.

We saw a few white coats standing around with their clipboards in their hands. Across from them was another small room. I could tell because there was a large mirror on the wall which was where the white coats looked in on their experiments. I should know I was one of them.

We crept around the whitecoats and peered through the window.

Inside we saw our daughter laughing and playing with...someone.

It was a boy, he looked at least 12 or so and he had wings. I could tell he was an eraser though, the distinctive look on his face. I couldn't mistake it.

I looked at Fang confused and then back at the boy playing with Sophia.

I wondered what they wanted with her.

He didn't seem as though he wanted to hurt her, but she didn't even seem bothered that she had been kidnapped.

Me and Fang found the door to the room and opened it quickly. They boy looked surprised.

"Hello mummy." She giggled.

"Honey, we're here to bring you home." I told her.

"Nooo mummy, I don't want to go home just yet." She replied.

I looked at Fang and felt helpless. She actually wanted to stay in a place like this?

"Why do you want to stay in this horrid place?" Fang asked.

"I like it here and my new friend Wolf is funny." She told her dad.

"Who's Wolf?" I asked.

"I am." The kid said with no expressions at all on his face.

"Look sweetie, you have to come home. The people here are bad and they are going to do bad things to you." I tried to explain to her.

"I don't care, I'm happy here with Wolfie." She said grabbing on to the boy.

I'll give you one good guess why they call him Wolf. Fang said out loud.

The boy gave him a frown that didn't look to friendly. I knew we had a big problem on our hands.

Me and Fang looked at our little girl laughing and skipping about around Wolf.

"You shouldn't have come here. They know your here, and they are prepared." Wolf said to me and Fang.

As he said that flyboys appeared behind us and knocked us out with just one blow to our heads.

The next thing I remember is waking up on top of a building next to Fang. I looked around and couldn't recognise anything. It was dark and very cold. I slowly stood up rubbing my sore head and peered over the building I was on. As I looked down I recognised where I was.

Me and Fang were in London!!!


	13. 4 Years!

London? Why the hell were me and Fang in London? We were in the UK!

I rubbed my eyes checking that it wasn't some sort of illusion. I blinked and then blinked again. But I still saw the same thing with every glance.

I ran over to Fang and shook him hard. He woke startled and dazed.

"We are in London!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me blankly and inspected his surroundings. He looked as distressed as I did.

He instantaneously jumped to his feet and ran to the edge of the building. He looked down scanning anything that might give us a clue, how or why. But I knew he was wasting his time. Someone brought us here and I was determined to find out why.

Then, as I leered up at the dark night sky, Something flashed in the air and passed my eyes with incredible speed. I opened my eyes more widely and reached out my senses to find whatever it was soaring above us.

Then Fang looked up too. He sensed something circling above us. We both were searching the skies but we couldn't see anything.

A cold breeze rushed passed me and made me tingle all over. Next thing I knew something accelerated passed me pushing me over the side of the building.

It happened so quick that I couldn't even breathe and I fell unconscious almost instantly. I couldn't stop myself from falling and as I was coming nearer and nearer to the edge I completely blacked out.

Visions were swarming in my mind. Visions of me in a hospital bed bleeding and crying. All the bones in my body were broken and the pain was consuming me like a curse. Then I saw Fang, sitting in a dark corner in a room crying and holding on tight to my favourite white shirt my mum had gave me from her holiday in Rio.

I felt his pain and it was almost as bad as the pain I was feeling in that hospital bed.

Suddenly, I woke up.

Sweat was pouring down my face, I struggled to breathe and my eyes were stinging.

I looked around and this time i was in a small room not on top of a building.

It looked like a room from the school and that would explain why my arms and legs are chained to the wall.

A strange noise came from the big metal door and it made a sound when it opened. In walked...Jeb with his face red and almost swollen looking.

"I'm very sorry I let them put you through this my dear. I tried to do everything in my power to stop them but it just wasn't under my control." He said looking dismal.

"What happened to me? Where's Fang?"

"Fang is 's in the next room." He quickly reassured me.

I sat up and gave a big sigh.

"I had this strange dream..." I began.

"I know. You were injected with something that made you see strange things in your sleep." He told me. He already knew what I was going to say. Of course he did.

"What do they have to gain by making me have strange dreams?" I asked confused.

"They wasn't trying to make you have bad dreams, you were injected with something that will make you more vulnerable and slow. The after effect is what causes you to have bad dreams." I was confused at what Jeb was telling me. Here I was, a grown woman still living life as an animal. You would have thought things would be looking up for me by now.

Guess not.

"What do they want with me this time?" I asked out of breathe.

"Well, they wanted to try to eventually mate your daughter with one of their erasers, I believe you have met him. But since that isn't going to well they are going to try and make you pregnant instead." Jeb explained slowly.

"Wait a minute they can't be serious. My little girl is still a baby herslef they can't really be considering..." I began but J eb cut me off.

"Maximum, it appears that you don't know clearly what has happened. You have been under a coma like state for 4 years..." He trailed off.

"WHAT! 4 years!" I screamed.

"Ummm yes. In fact it's been so long because you really did go to London that day. You were took there both you and Fang to stay out of the white coats way. Only when you fell off the building and got hurt, it was unbearable for me. I told your mother and she came as soon as she could and stayed by your side. You've been in a bad shape for months Maximum. Im sorry to tell you all this in one go but that's just how it is."

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. Everything I'd seen was true. That's why Fang was crying and I'd seen it all.

But 4 years? How could Fang cope 4 years as a single father?

"Fang has been very brave and very strong. He has done everything in his power to be like you. He has done a good job with your son and as for your little girl well she isn't so little anymore. In fact now that Sophia has started puberty, the white coats have tried to make her with the eraser she is still in love with." Jeb continued.

He unlocked me from my chains and began escorting me through the corridors to another room where Fang was being kept.

Jeb opened it and inside i was my son and Fang cuddled up together on the bed. Their faces lit up like a neon sign when they saw me walk in. They ran over to me and gave me the biggest hug I had ever had.

I told them that I didn't realise I has been "away" for 4 years but I was back and ready to fight. Fang seemed delighted I was back to my old self. Nicky was too.

"Will someone tell me what the deal is with Sophia? Why has she fell in love with an eraser?" I asked Fang hoping that he could tell me.

"I guess it was just one of those things. Wolf has been getting alot better lately he seems more nicer and relaxed than he ever did before and infact he might even just stop with the whole listening to the white coats thing. I've been talking to him and he is much better than he used to be." Fang explained sitting me down.

It took a while to sink in but one thing was for sure I wasn't going to let my 11 year old daughter become a mother. And Fang knew that too.

We raced along the corridors of the school searching for Sophia. We managed to find her in a room but she was with Wolfie. I stood back not sure what to do as Fang just walked in. I followed and saw Sophia's pretty little face stare back at me. She ran up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Mummy I've missed you so much, I thought I was never gonna see you again!" She began to cry.

"No sweetie mummy's here and im staying this time." I reassured her.

"Mum knows what the white coats are trying to do to you." Nicky told his sister thinking that it might help her to realise exactly what she's doing.

"Oh, well I love my Wolfie so it doesn't bother me." She said smiling at me and then at him.

"I don't think she knows how babies are born, does she?" Nicky said with a grin on his face.

I looked over at him and then at Fang. He had done a nice job telling hi son what was what. I felt quite proud so I smiled back.

"Huh?" Sophia said with a confused look on her face looking at everyone.

"How are babies born?" She asked.

"Come home with us and we will tell you honey." I laughed and held out my hand to her.

"She grabbed my hand and Held out hers for Wolf.

He took it and followed. I knew there was no getting rid of him in a hurry.

It took a while to get back but when we did I explained everything to her. She seemed a little scared as well as disappointed.

"First thing in the morning I'm taking you to get rid of it alright sweetie?" I asked.

"Yes alright then." She said looking down at the floor.

That was that sorted,now how exactly to get her to stop liking Wolf.

_"She never will..."_ Jeb said startling me once again.

"Never?" I asked back.

_"Never. There will always be a place in her heart for him. Speaking of which, Angel and Kyle are now married. You may want to go over and see them. Also Nudge and Iggy have had a daughter. They called her Summer. Thought you might want to know sweetheart."_ Jeb said lively.

"Wow Angel is married and Nudge and Ig have a kid!" I yelled at Fang nearly making him fall over.

"Yes Max, you wanna go over and see them?" He asked smiling and showing his beautiful straight teeth. How I missed Fang so much over the last 4 years. Still couldn't believe it had been 4 years.

But nothings changed. Not really.

As we all headed out into the sunset I was reminded of all the good times me, Fang and the flock had. The time when Gaz farted in the lift and then sent it down to the bottom floor and stank out everyone who got on. Or the time when Iggy went swimming and lost his swimming shorts in the sea and Nudge had to help him find them. One of their most embracing moments.

I held Fang's hand and smiled knowing that things were back to normal and we could finally settle down in peace.


End file.
